Elementals
by HotchPotch Emily
Summary: Chapter 8 Harry disappears, causing an up roar at Hogwarts. Disrupting everything he's ever known, Harry takes a chance to discover more about himself and what magic is really all about.
1. The beginning of a New beginning

(Hey Peeps! Got some inspiration, so I decided to post this chap up here and get you guys to review it for me and tell me whether I should keep it up, or just let it slide! Hope you enjoy....  
  
Blah..Blah...Blah...Harry Potter...not mine.....J.K.Rowling...blah blah....you get the drift, no?  
  
On with da' story......)  
  
  
  
  
ELEMENTALS  
*Chapter one*  
  
  
"We felt you, the others and I. But it wasn't normal, you felt different. Way different."  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts of the past couple of days. It had been strange to say the least. He really didn't know what to think. The first day she had approached him, he had been completely shocked.  
  
  
  
"Hi I'm Anna, can I ask you something Harry Potter?" A girl with black hair and the most strangely coloured hazel eyes smiled warmly. She had just walked up out of the blue and began to talk to him, but the first thought in his head was,  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere private?"  
  
"Private?" Harry scoffed in reply. "The street's practically empty." He gestured up and down the street that he had been walking. It was close to Privet Drive and just as common.  
  
"Point taken," she grinned and sat up on a short brick fence. Harry stood standing hands in his pockets. "I'm a witch just in case you're wondering."  
  
"I figured, not many people know me except those who are wizards or witches."  
  
She nodded. "But I'm not like normal witches or wizards, I don't need a wand."  
  
"Huh?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"I can do wandless magic. And I can also do telepathy."  
  
Harry shook his head with a smile, "You, can talk to people inside their heads right?" He gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
"I'm serious, I can prove it if you want!" She said indignantly.  
  
"Nuh, nuh, I believe you. I mean I believed I was a wizard what four years ago."  
  
She smiled wider, "Good. Anyways, I'm not the only one, there are three others; we call ourselves the elementals. We felt you, the others and I. But it wasn't normal, you felt different. Way different."  
  
  
  
Harry stared out the window with a soft smile; he was finally getting away from the Dursleys but at a price. He had to give up Hogwarts. And he couldn't believe he was actually doing it. He grabbed his last stack of books and packed them in his trunk and then closed and latched the lid. Looking around the room once, he shrunk his trunk put it and his wand in his pocket and walked out of the room. He had learned lots of things in the last couple of days and it was still hard to actually comprehend what was happening to him.  
  
  
  
"Sara, I found him...but... he seems to be in denial." Anna shook her head with a smile.  
  
"I am not in denial!" Harry protested. The girl just didn't seem to understand that he was taking this really easily. He'd had many shocks in his life and really this was not the worst.  
  
The woman named Sara smiled softly at him and motioned for him to sit down. They were in a small room at the back of a cafe. She brought out her wand and with a simple wave, put a silencing charm on it.  
  
"I had a premonition two years ago, and normally I'd just ignore them and watch as they came true. But this premonition wanted something of me, and I knew then that I'd have to go out and find the elementals, four kids."  
  
"Four?"  
  
"You weren't included in the prophecy and I'm not sure why. But I found the four none the less only a year ago, and began training them with their wandless magic, telepathy and their element. They came and lived with me here, none of them seemed to have any family to take care of them anyways so I guess I was a breath of fresh air."  
  
"You have no idea," He heard Anna whisper with a shake of her head beside him.  
  
Harry didn't want to sound rude but he couldn't help it. "Here? Bit small don't you think?"  
  
Sara chuckled and replied, "Looks can be deceiving." She paused then continued on with her story. "They all pulled out of their wizarding schools and seemingly disappeared to the ministry who didn't even bother to check up on it. Just another missing persons case I suppose, but it was for the better. We couldn't let the world know about them, it would just become to hectic, and we still can't."  
  
Harry nodded; this was a lot to take in.  
  
"Jason was the first one I found, he controls the element of earth. From then on it was easy as they all have a connection and can sense one and other. So our group slowly became four, Anna who you've met is fire, Nada who controls water and lastly Jessica who controls the air. The premonition didn't tell me much, I just knew I had to teach them their powers and some fighting techniques. So that's what we've been doing until now."  
  
"We felt you this morning but as I said before it was different." Anna piped up tucking a strand of black behind her ear. "We can normally sense what element was flowing through a person but there are no more elements left. We didn't know what to do but Sara suggested bringing you here to train you and that we'd face what will come when it comes."  
  
"So now all you've got to decide is whether you want to stay here and learn what you can about your powers or continue on, oblivious to what's inside of you." Sara stared at him with kind brown eyes and then she stood and motioned for Anna to follow her saying over her shoulder. "There is a lot you'll have to give up."  
  
  
  
It was still a shock; he couldn't say anything at all to anyone. Not even Dumbledore, he was to disappear out of the wizarding world for who knows how long. One part of him was happy, no more Dursley's, a freedom to be himself and not just Harry Potter with the scar. But the other sad because he would be leaving his home and he may not come back.  
  
It was the right choice though, he could feel it. Feel the new magic that he hadn't noticed before flowing through his veins and he also knew that he couldn't just leave it there to run rampant through his body.  
  
"Boy! Where do you think you are going?" Vernon's face appeared out of the Dursley's bedroom.  
  
"I'm leaving," Harry said plainly.  
  
"Leaving?" Vernon scoffed. "To where!"   
  
"I have a place, but I'm not about to tell you, am I?" Harry turned on his heel about to make his way down the stairs.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Of all the ungrateful-" Vernon began again gruffly but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Ungrateful? Please! See you round Uncle Vernon, say bye to Dudders for me and Aunt Petunia!" Harry skipped down the last of the stairs; glanced over his shoulder to see his Uncle's face purpling with rage and then slammed the front door shut behind him.  
  
"It's about time," Jason flipped his brown fringe out of his face and grinned wryly at Harry.  
  
"Sorry," he shrugged and began walking along the street with Jason. "Are you sure the ministry won't detect my magic?"  
  
"Yeah, Sara's got it covered and soon you won't have to worry. She'll teach you how to block them."  
  
Harry nodded as they turned the corner and walked towards a small narrow street that ran in between two flats. They approached a trashcan and Jason leaned behind it and grabbed a can, holding it out for Harry to place his hand on.  
  
"Phewf-just in time-" Jason began but a hook behind his navel told Harry that they were already off and then immediately he found his footing in a small living area.  
  
"Got your stuff Harry?" Sara asked, she bundled up to him and took his glasses of his face. "You won't be needing them."  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested but stopped short as he glanced around the room in amazement.   
  
"I think you'll find that lots of things have changed for you recently. When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" Sara beamed and placed his glasses on the table.  
  
"Uh-Good question..." Harry mumbled, scratching his head awkwardly.  
  
"Once you acknowledge your powers your appearance will change." Sara sat herself on a sofa and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I don't quite know how it works but I assume that when you were born your magic made you appear younger than you are. Now that you have recognised this new magic, your appearance is coming back to how it should be."  
  
"Oh, so that's why I still look eleven," Harry muttered about to push imaginary glasses up his noses. He shook his head and glanced up. "Why does it do that?"  
  
"I wish I knew. All I can say is that I think it is a disguise for your eyes, which could give away your extra abilities. Anna has hazel eyes that are almost orange like a flame, before she acknowledged her power they were just light brown. The same thing applies to everyone else."  
  
Harry nodded and looked around the small living room he had stumbled into. It had warm brown sofa's that appeared very comfy to the eyes and a fluffy sheepskin rug across the stone floor. A fireplace burned brightly, shedding a glow of Orange around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
  
"Quite near Hogwarts as a matter of fact!" Sara said. "This house links to Little Whinging cafe, where we first met." She smiled. "So you can keep in contact with the muggle and busy world of London and at the same time learn what you need to about your powers."  
  
"Should I show him his room?" Jason asked. Sara nodded and closed her eyes, leaning back into the chair. She looked relieved and peaceful in that position. "This way, you're sharing with me, and the girls share the other room." He walked up some stairs adjoining the living room and onto a carpeted landing. They passed the girls room and a bathroom before reaching the room. Inside it was a medium blue colour with a creamy carpet and two beds were against the wall with white to grey doona's thrown over them.  
  
"Nice," Harry smiled as he looked around the room, he then pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket and his wand.  
  
"Hold on!" Jason walked forward slightly and flicked his wrist, enlarging the trunk before Harry could. "Soon you'll be able to do that!" He grinned.  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed for a second before recovering with a grin on his face. "Can you show me something now?"   
  
Jason nodded, "some basic telekinetic stuff will be pretty easy for you to learn. You can already do this sort of thing with your wand so it'll be easy without. Just flick your wrist like this," Jason demonstrated and a book came flying out of the bookshelf to his left. "And know exactly what you want to come to you."  
  
Harry nodded, but he was unsure of it actually being as easy as Jason made it look. Plus if it was that easy he probably could have done it by accident ages before he even knew about being a wizard. Never the less, he tried. With a flick of his wrist the lid of his trunk flew open. Harry stared in amazement.  
  
"See!" Jason exclaimed. "That one was the easiest charm I learnt wandless, some of the others won't be so easy but they won't be too hard either."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry grinned and flopped onto a bed and began watching as his stuff floated out of the trunk at his will and into the chest of drawers opposite.  
  
"Knock Knock!" Harry turned to see Anna and the other two girls standing at the bedroom door. Finally looking at the four of them he could understand how each was which element. Jessica had a very pale strawberry blonde hair colour with blue eyes that were almost grey and so light in colour that she looked in a daze. Nada had mottled dark blue eyes with tinges of a deep green and black curly hair. Jason had brown hair with streaks of dark blonde through it and chocolate brown eyes that in the light seemed to be a dark green. Looking at Anna again, he noticed just exactly why he thought she had strange eyes on first meeting her, because they couldn't actually be classified as hazel with their tinges of orange, but they couldn't be called orange with their brown. Her hair was not black like he first thought but mahogany bringing out more of her red element. "Hey Harry, looked in the mirror yet?"  
  
"Nuh, why?"  
  
"I got a shock when I looked in the mirror, you might too!" Anna smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the room and into the next door bathroom and shoved him in front of the mirror. Harry stared at himself for a while and shook his head. He couldn't see any differences, he just looked more like the 14 year old that he was, his hair seemed messier than usual and his eyes just really really really..Well...really GREEN. But that was it.  
  
"Sorry Anna, no shock there," he turned to her standing in the doorway.   
  
"But you do look heaps different from when I first saw you!" She argued with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, I look different but it's not much of a shock."  
  
Before Anna could reply, Jason, Nada and Jessica rushed past.   
  
"Anna we have wandless now, come on!" Jessica called as she dashed past. Anna turned to Harry.  
  
"Ready? Your first time with wandless!" She smiled.  
  
Harry smirked, "Uh- it'll be my second now."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Jason showed me the telekinetic charm."  
  
"Oh..Well come on!" She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, walking past the stairs and across the landing towards what seemed like the classroom end. She turned into a room with cushions littering the ground, reminding Harry of Professor Trelawney in Divination. But unlike Professor Trelawney this room didn't reek of perfume. He sat on a cushion in between Jason and Nada and watched as Sara flittered about in a bookshelf against the wall.  
  
"Okay!" Sara smiled triumphantly and pulled a book out of the shelf and passed it to Harry. "You'll have to read that and learn some of the spells in your spare time or else, you'll never catch up. Now, I thought we might try and accomplish the levitation charm. Yes Jessica, you'll have to learn it too, even though you already know how to levitate...." Sara answered Jessica's unspoken question.  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention; he was studying the book that Sara had given him. Everything was hand written and it was just in a plain notebook that you buy from the newsagency. But as he learned as the lesson progressed, Sara could only make guesses on how the charms might be accomplished. She had to study the way it was done with a wand and then edit it to apply with wandless. So everything that was written in the notebook was something that the whole wizarding world had never read about before.  
  
"I had a look at the wand movements and the incantation but I couldn't figure out what could be done without a wand, so this lesson we'll all have to help each other and basically...guess..." Sara grinned like it was going to be the best. Everyone began to stand up and talk about what they thought should be done.  
  
"It'll be like flying I suppose," Anna said.  
  
"Nuh," Jessica shook her head immediately, "Levitation is only about a metre off the ground really, flying is anything from that and above."  
  
"WA, we'll never get to fly then!" Nada whined.  
  
"What about a broomstick?" Harry said. They all turned and looked at him for a second before Jason laughed and said,  
  
"A little stick between your legs? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"None of you have flown on a broomstick?" Harry gaped in disbelief and turned to look at Sara. Who shook her head.  
  
"I don't have the money at the moment to get even one broomstick, we have to save our pennies for books and cauldrons and such."  
  
"Oh, well later you guys can ride my broom..."  
  
"You have one?" Nada asked with an incredulous look on her face, she tucked a curl behind her ear with one hand.  
  
"Yeah, I was on the quidditch team at Hogwarts," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I remember quidditch, never played it but my friend did at Salem." Anna said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I never did like flying lessons..."  
  
"Ahh! Well that would be because," Sara interrupted with a flourish. "Of your element, you are part of fire, like Jason is of earth and Nada of water and these things don't reside in the air. But Jess likes flying because of her element air!"  
  
"What about me then?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see..." Sara scrunched her eyebrows in thought, leaving them to their own devices.  
  
"Hey, when I learnt Wingardium Leviosa at Hogwarts we practiced on feathers so why don't we just imagine ourselves as light as a feather, kind of thing..." Harry suggested, memories of his first year coming to surface. The others murmured in agreement. Closing his eyes Harry attempted to imagine himself being as light as a feather, and repeated the phrase over and over again. Suddenly Harry felt the air rushing past him, and everyone gasping in surprise, he opened his eyes wide just to find the roof rushing up to meet him. "Ahhhh!" All weight seemed to come back into his body and he went smashing back into the cushions out of breath.  
  
"Woah!" Sara rushed over and helped Harry sit up. "That was not a metre!" She wiped at her brow, smoothing out wrinkles in her pink forehead.  
  
"Sara! Sara!" Nada screeched making Sara spin around. Nada was kneeling at Jessica's side who was staring wide-eyed at Harry in a shocked state. "She hasn't responded!" Nada waved her hand in front of Jessica's face only to find it slapped away and Jess scowling at her.   
  
"I'm fine!" She grumbled and shifted around on her cushion. "And I know what element Harry is!"  
  
"What?" Anna crawled over; her eyebrows raised as excitement played on her features.  
  
"Air, like me! I felt it as soon as he flew." She flicked a strawberry strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"That's not possible..." Sara bit her lip in thought. "The premonition...unless...hmmm..." Sara sat down cross-legged on the floor and looked at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Just keep us in the dark then!" Jason muttered with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" Sara looked up and seemed to regain her senses suddenly. "We can figure it out later, right now, I want you three," she gestured at Jason, Nada and Anna, "To work on the levitation charm. Jess and Harry you can come with me!" She smiled brightly and stood up, walking out of the classroom with Jess and Harry quickly following.  
  
"What are we doing?" Jess asked, tucking a strange of strawberry behind her ear as she trotted after Sara.  
  
"I thought we better get Harry started in element air training, and I'll need your help for that." Sara said with out turning around she walked down the stairs and out onto the patio through big double doors. Harry smiled immediately as the wind tickled the hair at the back of his neck and sent it flying.  
  
"Jeez freaky," Jess muttered her eyes trained on Harry.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jess shook her head; "You looked ethereal."  
  
"Aha!" Sara grinned triumphantly, "We're on the right track then! Harry you are going to learn how to FLY!" She looked ecstatic at the prospect. Her thin wavy brown hair was slightly tussled by the wind and her grey eyes looked alight with anticipation.  
  
"Mental, completely mental," Harry muttered but nevertheless he stepped forward out into the open.  
  
"Off you go then," Sara stood calmly and watched.  
  
"Wha? What'd I do?" Harry looked startled.  
  
"Just what you did before, silly!" Jess grinned and folded her arms across her chest, with a slightly impatient look on her face. Harry scratched his head and thought about the feather again, but then his mind seemed to shift and he was thinking of the wind that was swishing about him as if it were whispering his name in the wind. The speed of the breeze seemed to pick up and soon Harry could feel it blowing fiercely about him, howling even. But he wasn't scared, he could feel it's power right at the touch of his hand, opening his eyes he grinned devishly at Jess and Sara. They were gaping in shock but jess then raised her hands and brought the wind to a halt.  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested and gave the wind a silent command it picked up again. Jess covered her mouth in shock and stepped back a bit. He grinned and then silenced the wind with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"He-He-He overrided my command!" Jessica gasped.  
  
"Yes, he did..." Sara nodded, "We were meant to be flying Harry not commanding the wind!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry grinned impishly. "Got side tracked, just a little..."  
  
Sara shook her head and smiled slightly, "Well can we get back to where we started off."  
  
"But Sara! He overrided me!" Jess exclaimed, her blue eyes were still wide with shock as she lifted her hands feeling the wind brush her skin. "And I can still feel the air, it's excited," she shook her head as she tried to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm as lost as you are, it may just be that Harry has a stronger magic than you, like you have a stronger magic than me!"  
  
"Oh," Jess smiled sheepishly and sat down on the ground with a slight 'hmph'.  
  
"Now, Harry, can we FLY now? Sooner rather than later!" Sara tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry replied slightly distracted. He closed his eyes and felt for the weightlessness he had felt before when they were inside and once again he felt the sensation as the wind whistled past him and he sailed into the sky.  
  
"Wooo! Great going Harry!" He opened his eyes wide to see Jess jumping up and down happily, pumping her fist into the air.  
  
"Ahhh!" Harry yelled in shock, not quite able to adjust to the feeling of nothing holding him up. He kicked his legs in frustration at not having anything to stand on.  
  
"Calm down, Harry!" Jess was suddenly beside him, giggling in the air. "It's fun when you get used to it!" She glided past him, stretched out lazily in the air as if she was just lying down with her head propped up in one hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, fun," He rolled his eyes with a grin and moved his arms as if he were swimming trying to propel himself forward. "How do you move!"  
  
"With the wind, stupid! Can't you feel it!"  
  
"Oh...that...." He replied dumbly. Feeling the air current underneath him he finally found his footing, ironic as the saying was and was soon drifting through the air with ease.  
  
"Yeh, that!" Jess shook her head with a grin.  
  
(Hello again, just thought I'd let ya know that I have chapter 2, ready n waiting 2 go...BUT! I'm not gonna post it until I see that there is a general amount of people who like it and not just the fair few. U C, I have other fics to write for, and if this one isn't popular I'll just pay more attention to the others....SO REVIEW!)  
  
~Bubby 


	2. Cafe Slips

(Okay, I'm posting another chap here BUT more reviews is the only way you peeps will ever get to read the third chapter that is waiting on my computer to be posted. So get typing! See the button at the bottom that says 'GO'? PRESS IT, DAMNIT! LOL! Neways, enough with my ramblings. get reading!)  
  
  
  
"I'll have to write to them!" Vernon murmured with a sorrowful shake of his head.  
  
"Vernon you can't!" Pertunia immediately shrieked, her blue eyes alight with what looked liked terror. She dug her fingers into her husband's arm.  
  
"There's no other choice, if I don't they'll come around asking questions, and you know who'll get the blame!" He said bravely but with a hint of nervousness tinged in his voice.  
  
"Yes, yes your right..." Pertunia withdrew her tight hold on Vernon's arm and sank into a chair defeated.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"He left?" Sirius bellowed in shock. "Just grabbed his trunk and left?!"  
  
"Yes, that is what I was told from the Dursley's," Dumbledore said without his usual merriment in his voice. He was completely baffled and for once in his life, you could say Albus Dumbledore was at a loss.  
  
"But-WHY?" Sirius continued his outburst and now added into it some pacing. "He's only safe with the Dursely's, why would he leave that protection."  
  
"Your guess is as good as mind," Dumbledore clasped his hands together on the desk and looked around the room. "Now, Sirius if you'll take a seat, we can get this meeting started." Sirius nodded his brows still furrowed in confusion as he flopped into one of the many seats littered around the small office. Sitting scattered around them, were other Hogwarts teachers including a few that weren't.  
  
"We received news that Harry Potter left the safety of his home yesterday afternoon, with no word of where he was going just a simple comment that he was leaving. He hasn't been seen since," Dumbledore addressed the room as he got to his feet, casting a brief glance at the darkening sky outside his window. "As you all know, an uproar could be caused as a repercussion of this, IF it got out. I hope I have everyone's word that it will not be spread?" He arched one white eyebrow delicately and was answered with murmurs of yes. "In the meantime we need to find Harry Potter, before someone else does..." Dumbledore's mood suddenly dampened.  
  
"Someone else...meaning...?" Professor Sprout suddenly asked, a scared look on his face.  
  
"Voldemort, we are still gathering allies from the Giants and are in desperate attempts to convince the ministry that Voldemort IS alive and gathering strength every day. Rondas Linnerway, could you please take over the job of monitoring any magic used by Harry?"  
  
Rondas nodded her head and Dumbledore continued addressing different people and assigning them duties, he then looked directly at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I leave you two the task of informing, Miss Hermione Granger and her parents and the whole Weasly clan, keeping this as discreet as possible. We will need to know if Harry pops up there."  
  
Remus nodded whilst Sirius had his head in his hands, still mulling over the disappearance of his Godson.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry grinned at Anna as she fumbled with the coffee machine.  
  
"Stupid thing!" She slammed her hand down on the top of it with a furious look on her face.  
  
"Shh! Anna! You're disturbing the customers!" Harry pushed her away from the machine and began to pour out the hot steaming coffee into a cup.   
  
"Well, it wasn't working before!" She huffed, wrinkling her nose as she grabbed a tray and walked over to set it down in front of a man and woman. "Here you go, enjoy!" She smiled politely and returned to behind the counter. Harry turned around and called through a narrow hatch to Jason and Nada who were cooking the food.  
  
"Hurry it up, can you! Table 14's been waiting for ages."  
  
"Here!" Nada shoved one plate after another through the hatch with narrowed eyes at Harry, but smiling anyway.  
  
"Thanks!" He quickly and nimbly carried them over to table 14 and placed them down, looking up, as he was about to turn back to the counter, he nearly fell back in shock.  
  
"I'm not going to starve just because Potter decided to nick off!" A voice sneered as the bells chimed on the door and he entered with his companion. He glared up towards where the tinkling of bells had come from, his lip curling in disgust. "Muggle inventions!"  
  
"Quiet Severus, this is a muggle cafe!" His companion replied with a scratch of his head.  
  
Harry quickly spun on his heel and darted behind the counter.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you gonna get them a table!" Anna protested as Harry ducked under the counter and looked up at her.  
  
"Uh, no." He replied simply.  
  
"Why not?" She placed her hands on her hips but Harry didn't have time to reply as Anna tuned in her attention to the two men.  
  
"We should have gone to Rosemerta's," Snape said disdainfully.  
  
"Sorry about that, under staffed today," She gave Harry a quick glare and led the men over to a table, grabbing menus as she went. "Here you go." She left them to choose their meal and came back around the counter and ducked down next to Harry.  
  
"What's your problem?" She said furiously.  
  
"UH, my problem would be...them..."  
  
"What'd you mean, them?"  
  
"That ugly guy with greasy hair, Potions Professor at Hogwarts, the other guy I don't know, but I do know that they're looking for me, heard them!"  
  
"Oh!" Realisation dawned on Anna, "Quick, get out the back and grabbed the port key. Get Jess to fill in for you, while you're at it."  
  
"As much as I'd love to do that, I can't..." Harry grinned sheepishly.  
  
"And why not?" Anna frowned.  
  
"Unless you hadn't noticed Anna, the back door would mean having to walk past them!"  
  
Anna smacked herself on the forehead as she realised her slip. The bell tinkled, signalling more customers and she got to her feet to go serve them. Harry then dared to rise slightly and peer over the counter at his Potions Professor and companion. They were arguing softly, Snape with his usual sneer on his face and the other with a frustrated look on his face. Anna was heading back in his direction so Harry ducked back down again as she came round.  
  
"There's heaps of people Harry, I'll need your help or you'll have to risk getting Jessica. It's starting to get full, I can see more people from outside heading in too!"  
  
"What can I do?" Harry shrugged his shoulders helplessly.  
  
"Honestly!" Anna folded her arms in annoyance; "You can't just sit there. DO something!"  
  
"I would, IF I COULD THINK OF SOMETHING!" Harry hissed, wiping his black hair out of his face, he glanced at his hands contemplating something.  
  
"What? You have an idea?" Anna asked eagerly, crouching next to Harry.  
  
"Well...If wandless magic is just making guesses of how things could be done...then, maybe I can figure out the appearance spell...." Harry didn't wait for a reply; he closed his eyes and imagined his black hair lightening till it was almost blonde, and growing slightly to cover his scar and hiding his eyes. He opened one eye and peered at Anna who had a hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
"It's not fair!" She whined, "Magic comes so easily to you!"  
  
"It worked then?"  
  
"Yeh, it worked!" She rolled her eyes. "You look like one of those guys in a rock band with the hair that's so long you can hardly see their face!"  
  
"Good, it'll hide my scar!" Harry stood up and almost stumbled in shock as he saw the two people he hadn't wanted to see, standing at the counter.  
  
"Thinking of taking our orders, today or tomorrow?" Snape drawled with narrowed eyes. He tapped his fingers on the counter in annoyance.  
  
"So sorry, please sit down," Harry gestured back at their table, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He grabbed a notepad and followed them to the table. "What would you like?"  
  
"Spaghetti Bolognaise thanks," Snape's companion said with a polite smile, placing down his menu.  
  
"Same," Snape stated plainly, impatience clear in his voice. Harry nodded and walked off just barely able to hear,  
  
"His hair's worse than yours Severus, and that's saying something!"  
  
He grinned as he walked behind the counter, and placed the order on the metal pin that went through the hatch.  
  
"Fell for it then?" Anna asked and Harry nodded. "That was close, almost thought they overheard us before. Jeez, your Potions Professors a bit of a bastard."  
  
"That's saying it lightly," Harry agreed with a smirk, absent-mindedly pushing the annoying blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Don't do that! Do you want them to see your scar!" She batted his hand away but grinned anyway, "now take that to table 5," She shoved some dishes in his hand with a smile.  
  
"Pushy," Harry smiled and walked off bypassing Snape's table.   
  
"If he is truly running away, then he wouldn't stay around this area. So there's no point looking around here. I could be at home doing other things!" He heard Snape state plainly.  
  
"Other things?" His companion chuckled and brushed back his brown hair that fell straight to the side of his face. Snape glared at him but a smile quirked at his lips. Harry did a double take and before he could stop himself asked,  
  
"Did you just smile?"  
  
Snape spun around and glared at Harry.  
  
"What did you say?" He said darkly.  
  
"Er..." Harry scratched his head awkwardly. "Would you like a drink?" Snape looked at him with a dark and suspicious look.  
  
"Yes thanks, two glasses of cokes, say?" Snape's companion chanced a quick look at Severus and then nodded at Harry who darted away, quicker than he would normally.  
  
"Two cokes, table two. Got to go, Anna, they're getting suspicious, I'll grab Jess for you!" He charged past and out the back without a look back.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh no!" Molly Weasley gasped a hand rising to cover her mouth.  
  
"I wish we could stay Molly, but we have to inform the Grangers and then join the search. Please keep a look out for Harry."  
  
"Of course, I will Remus. And thankyou!" Remus disappeared through the fireplace in a whirr of green and then stumbled out in another.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione Granger instantly helped him to his feet.  
  
"I have to be quick, the floo won't be connected for much longer." He nodded with a smile at Hermione's parents in greeting. "Harry has taken off, and we can't find him." Hermione gasped but Remus continued, "Please keep an eye out for him, he may come looking for a place to stay."  
  
"Harry Potter, is that you're friend Hermione?" Her mother asked, looking slightly baffled. Hermione nodded.  
  
"He left, his home, without reason and without telling anyone where he was off too. If he comes here, please notify Dumbledore, I must go." Remus turned and tossed green powder into the flames of the fireplace.  
  
"Yes! Thankyou!" Mrs Granger called after him as he sped away, hugging her daughter tightly.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Uh uh uuuh!" Sara blocked Harry's path, wagging a finger in his face.   
  
"But...." Harry began weakly, he glanced around nervously and found Snape's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.  
  
"No customers back here!" She smiled brightly, "If you're looking for the bathrooms, they're that way." She pointed her thumb across the other side of the room. Thankfully, Anna came to Harry's rescue-if you could even count it as a rescue.  
  
"Sara, its Harry!" Anna blabbed loudly, then slammed a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Good one," Harry shook his head morosely and Anna shrugged mumbling a meek,  
  
"Ooops?"  
  
"Oops, indeed," Sara looked thoughtfully. "If this is Harry what happened to your hair?"  
  
Suddenly Harry had a mad urge to bang his head against a wall....and......he did.  
  
"God...give...me...strength...." He mumbled as he lightly bashed his head against the door jam.  
  
"Stop it! You're scaring the customers, and you-know-who is staring!" Anna grabbed him by the shoulders but Harry spun around out of her grasp and looked around wide-eyed.  
  
"You-Know-Who?" Half-expecting Voldemort to jump out at if him, Harry narrowed his eyes and scanned the room.  
  
"Not You-know-Who, you idiot! The other You-Know....oh shit!" Anna stopped short and watched with a sheepish smile as the two people Harry had been hoping hadn't been listening in came striding over. One with narrowed eyes and the other a look of surprise.  
  
"Just Great, just great..." Harry mumbled sarcastically with a shake of his head.  
  
"What is up with you two?" Sara raised an eyebrow at them. "You're freaking out the customers! Go home, and send Jess over here to help. When you feel you've calmed down, then you can help with the late shift!" Sara put her hand on her hips to emphasise her point but Harry was already way gone, taking his escape route with amazing speed. "Can I help you?" She turned her attention back to the two men, who were standing stunned.  
  
"Who was that boy?" The man with black hair asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just, Harry Brown...new waiter I just hired. Did he give you any trouble?" Sara seemed to finally be cottoning onto the situation as she gave the two men a very dubious look.  
  
Anna who had been waiting just behind Sara, let out a huge sigh of relief, which didn't go by unheard. Snape looked over Sara's shoulder and gave her a very condescending look.  
  
"I want to talk to Potter," Snape stated, side stepping Sara and walking out the back. He glanced around but found no one. Spinning on his heel he glared at Sara and Anna.  
  
"Oh for the love of God!" Anna muttered shaking her head, for just at that moment Harry and Jess appeared behind Snape, sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Jess!" Harry whined loudly.  
  
"I am not taking your shift!" Jess brushed herself off and stood up and then noticing that she had an audience looked around the room, with an abashed look on her face.  
  
"Things just can't get any better!" Anna muttered.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry shot her a dark look.  
  
"Shut up yourself!"  
  
"Oh that was real good!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Shut up your-"  
  
"QUIET!" Sara glared daggers at Anna and Harry, Snape stood with an air of frustration and his companion was trying hopelessly to hide his amusement. "Mr Brown!" Sara rounded on Harry, giving him a meaningful look and hoping he got the picture. "I told you not to come back until you calmed down, AND the same goes for you!" She rounded on Anna.  
  
"Easier said than done," Harry mumbled, sending a frustrated look at Jess, who shrugged her shoulders. He and Anna, grabbed the portkey and disappeared. Before Jess could make an escape, Sara through an apron at her.  
  
"You, attend to the customers, NOW!"  
  
Jess ran, and had she been a dog her tail would have been between her legs from the look Sara was sending her way.  
  
"I'm sorry, for this inconvenience," Sara smiled, changing her emotions in a second. She flourished her wand and pointed it at them. "Speak now if you're a wizard or forever forget this incident!" She almost chuckled at herself but didn't as the ugly thin and sallow man pushed her wand away.  
  
"We're wizards-" Snape began about to go on but was interrupted by his companion.  
  
"Sorry for the mistake, we're looking for a boy by the name of Harry. He's been missing since yesterday." He smiled warmly at her and gave Snape a warning look.  
  
"That's alright, I can see now, how this whole incident came about now. Would you like to sit down again, dinner will be on the house," She smiled, throwing wrinkles up her skin.  
  
"Yes that would be nice, thank you very much," the man concluded.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Well that was a disaster!" Anna flopped into one of the brown sofas with a tired look on her face.  
  
"NO kidding'" Harry replied flopping down next to her.  
  
"We are so gonna get it."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"We're doomed."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"I'm kind of used to it by now."  
  
"Mmmm. You would be."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
  
  
(Remember what I said up top?? Hmmmm? Click da' button! Neways, thanx to my first reviewer for Elementals, Otaku freak and another thanx to the other 11 reviewers, Kateen, Kathleen, Fin-Phoenix, Hermione Joanne Potter, Alexis Baracca,.........., kapies, WolfMoon (hi!), Forgotten Loss, Phoenix353 and lastly kittywhiskerlips.  
  
For da' person who reviewed without a name, the dotted space is for you!   
  
Hope you enjoyed da' chap!)  
  
~Bubby 


	3. Again the changes

*You guys better be grateful, I just got back from camp and I stink! Instead of showering or having a bath, here I am slaving away at the computer to write out chapters for Elementals and Growing up Differently. You guys owe me one!*  
  
  
Harry blinked and rubbed at his eyes sleepily, as the sun streamed in through the window seat in his and Jason's room. Last nights event came tumbling back to him and he groaned. That was way close, painfully close actually. Snape being there bought back memories of Hogwarts, and he was having trouble just forgetting his past like everyone else seemed to. Sitting up, he reached around for imaginary glasses, and then mentally smacked himself. Old habits die hard. He scrambled out of bed and padded out into the hallway and into the bathroom to peer into the mirror.   
  
"Ah!" Harry yelped and jumped back in shock, staring back at him in the mirror was a blonde haired and blue eyed boy.  
  
"You idiot!" Harry turned to find Anna yawning in the doorway. "You didn't take the charm off."  
  
"Oh," Harry replied dumbly. He focused on himself in the mirror and watched as his hair gradually became darker and his eyes melted back into their bright green.  
  
"Sara just woke me up; she wants to talk to you and me about last night. She's acting weird, mumbling about blonde hair or something." Harry nodded and followed her out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sara was busy making tea so Harry and Anna pulled out a chair each and sat down tiredly. Yawning again for the second time, Harry rested his head in   
his arms almost ready to go back to sleep but was rudely awakened by Sara.  
  
"No, you don't Harry!" She tapped him on the back of the head. "I have to talk to you." She pulled up a chair as Harry lifted his head tiredly and pushed two mugs of tea towards him and Anna. "Now, does either of you care to explain about last nights mishap?" Harry and Anna groaned in unison, and before Anna could protest Harry butted in,  
  
"Anna'll tell you." He put his head back in his arms and drifted back off to sleep. Anna relayed the story to Sara and then Harry was awakened again, this time by a smack on the back of the head, compliments of Anna.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"If I have to stay awake, so do you!" She folded her arms across her chest with a scowl.  
  
"Fine," Harry grumbled in reply.  
  
"What I'm worried about," Sara began. "Is how easily Harry did an appearance spell." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and leant back slightly in her chair.  
  
"Can't he just have like some photographic memory or something." Anna suggested and then mumbled thoughtfully. "I read about that somewhere..."  
  
"No, I don't think that's quite it. Really I don't think it was a spell at all, more like a talent."  
  
"Well you've completely lost me," Harry sighed, gulping down some tea.  
  
"Ditto," Anna agreed. Sara rubbed at a wrinkled pink cheek and then leant forward on the table with one elbow.  
  
"Shape Shifting."  
  
"Er...Shape shifting?" Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "I think controlling air is enough for me so far."  
  
"Oh, controlling air is only the beginning," Sara mused seemingly off in her own little world.  
  
"What is she on about?" Harry hissed, casting a sideways glance at Anna.  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
"Oh it's simple really." Sara started up again. "Shape shifting is a complicated and rare talent, and only becomes apparent when a wizard or witch's full magical talent is realised. We haven't had a shape shifter in the wizarding world for over a century, if I'm correct. Or at least not one that was recorded."  
  
"What has this got to do with Harry? He can't have realised his full magical talent yet." Anna said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, what she said," Harry mumbled dumbly.  
  
"On the contrary though, my dears, He realised his full magical talent when we first got him. And if I'm not mistaken can probably feel it inside of him right this very second. Just like you, Jason, Nada, and Jess can feel your raw magic."  
  
Anna looked slightly baffled but then nodded in affirmative as she grasped the whole concept. Harry on the other hand, understood the whole realising his full magical talent bit but was a bit shocked in realising he had boggart qualities. And he stated his thoughts quite plainly.  
  
"I'm related to a boggart, then?"  
  
"Ewwww!" Anna wrinkled her nose in distaste.   
  
"Of course not!" Sara chuckled, sending wrinkles up into her cheeks and smiled joyfully. "I suppose you could say you're just more talented than the rest of us in appearance charms and transfiguration. You can morph into anything you like."  
  
"Woah," Harry eye's widened in shock.  
  
"The good thing about this too, is that I don't have to teach you!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Shape shifting is just natural. You can do it automatically, as soon as you realise your full magical talent."  
  
"Hold on, can I just ask something about that whole magical talent thing?" Anna butted in and Sara nodded. "How come, even when I knew I had magic. Like when I was still at school, I couldn't feel it running through me? But now I can?"  
  
"Ahh, that is easy. Few wizards ever realise their magical potential, you guys are just special and shape shifters always realise their potential at some point."  
  
"Oh." Harry and Anna stared at each other and just sat silently while Sara busied herself about the kitchen. That was a lot to take in, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that there was more, but Sara was hiding it from them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Please Harry! Please!" Anna begged, clasping her hands together and following him around his room.  
  
"No, it's too weird!" Harry glared at her in frustration, and flopped onto his bed with a sigh, closing his eyes.  
  
"Har-rry!" Harry opened his eyes in annoyance to find Anna's face looming in front of his. He gave an almighty shove and sent her sprawling onto the floor.  
  
"Sod off Anna!" He sat up and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Awww, come on Harry, you're going to have to use it sometime!" She got to her feet and began wiping down her jeans, giving Harry an annoyed sideways glance.  
  
"Later rather than sooner!"   
  
"It's sooner rather than later," she shot back nonchalantly, sitting next to Harry on the bed.  
  
"Okay, if I do this for you, will you leave me alone?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"YES! That's all I ask," she smiled gleefully at him.  
  
"Okay, what then?"   
  
Anna tapped her chin thoughtfully and was silent for a moment. "Ooo!" She squealed and bounced slightly on the bed, "GOT IT!"  
  
"Uh huh, get on with it..." Harry mumbled boredly not at all looking forward to what was to come. She glared at him but continued anyway.  
  
"A bunny rabbit!"  
  
"Agh!" Harry sprang from the bed and began edging away from Anna.   
  
"What?" She looked at him 'oh so' innocently.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" He shook his head.  
  
"Was that an insult, cause I sure haven't heard that one before!" She smirked.  
  
"No, it wasn't. I was just stating a fact."  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"That if you went to Hogwarts you would've been a Hufflepuff," He edged closer towards the door.  
  
"What is a Hufflepuff?" She raised her eyebrows and shifted a bit on the bed so she was looking directly at him. But before she got a reply, Harry was out the door, and sprinting for the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Anna protested and raced after him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Woah! Hold it Harry!" Jason grinned as he stopped Harry's escape and Anna came skidding right into him.  
  
"Oomph!" Harry glared at Anna and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Remember Harry we have the lunch shift in the cafe, come on!" Jason slapped him on the back and made him walk down the hallway.  
  
"Harry!" Anna put her hands on her hips in frustration.  
  
"Maybe another time?" Harry winked and then added, "Or not!" As he was swept down the stairs with Jason. "Who's cooking if we're serving?" He asked Jason as they plodded into the living room towards the fireplace.  
  
"Sara hired some people, otherwise there'd be no one in the cafe while we're studying and stuff," Jason bobbed down and picked up the coke can in front of the fireplace and held it out to Harry who put a hand on it.  
  
"Ten seconds....Hmmm....Did you know I was a shape shifter, Jase?" Harry grinned and before Jason could answer they were swept away by a hook behind the navel and then found themselves sprawled on the floor, awkwardly.  
  
"I hate portkeys!" Harry grumbled as he got up. He reached around for imaginary glasses that would of fallen off in the spin but found none.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Jason asked as he dusted off his pants.  
  
"My glass- OH never mind," Harry scratched his head awkwardly and got to his feet. They walked into the cafe and took over from the hired help who then left.  
  
"So what were you saying about Shape shifting?" Jason asked as he checked the cash register over.  
  
"Sara, seems to think I'm a shape shifter," Harry replied absent-mindedly as he grabbed an order off the hook and began pouring two orange juices out. "Did you hear about last night?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess told me and Nada about it. So, shape shifting, eh?"  
  
"Yup," Harry nodded and placed the orange juices on a tray, with some toast that had popped through the hatch from the hired help. He quickly walked over to table 14, and placed the glassed down in front of two girls. They smiled flirtatiously up at him and said thank you.  
  
"No problem, enjoy your breakfast," Harry grinned and walked back behind the counter. Lots of things had changed about him over the last few days, maybe it was hanging around Anna, Jason, Nada and Jessica, or maybe it wasn't. All he knew though was that he felt more like himself these days than he ever did at Hogwarts. No standards of the boy-who-lived to live up too. No Dursley's. Life was good.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" Jason snapped his fingers in front of Harry's eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "I was busy day-dreaming."  
  
"About them, no doubt," Jason glanced at table 14 with the two girls and grinned, shoving a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "Table 9." And then he disappeared off to table 2 with other orders. Harry nearly swallowed his tongue in shock at what he saw as he glanced over at table 9.  
  
"Just my luck," he grumbled, hurriedly placing the plate back on the counter before ducking down. "Why me? Why me?"  
  
"Why you, what?" Jason appeared behind the counter.  
  
"Table 9," Harry replied with a sigh. Jason looked over at them and then back at Harry.  
  
"One ugly guy who looked like he jumped into a pool of grease and another brown haired one who is laughing his head off and....coming this way. Shit!" Jason ducked down with Harry. "It's them, isn't it!"  
  
"Give the guy a prize," Harry muttered. He closed his eyes and focused on the image of Harry Brown that he saw in the mirror that morning and opened his eyes. Jason was standing and talking to the brown haired one at the counter, he shifted his foot and kicked Harry so that he would hide under the counter more.  
  
"Sorry, my companions getting a bit grumpy, how much longer till our breakfast will be ready?"  
  
"Not long, actually, just waiting on a second plate. Sorry for any inconveniencies."  
  
"No, that's alright. Thankyou." The brown haired man walked back to his table and Harry stood up.  
  
"Woah! What happened to your face?" Jason gasped and stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Its called shape shifting," Harry grabbed the plate on the counter, and leant over and grabbed the second one that was being pushed through the hatch by the hired help. He walked up to table 9 and placed their orders down. "Sorry for the wait," he said.  
  
  
"That's fine," the brown haired man smiled. "You're Harry Brown aren't you? From last night?"  
  
"More like Potter," Snape growled, lifting his dark eyes to scowl at Harry. Harry gulped.  
  
"Severus! We sorted this last night!" The brown haired man began again.  
  
"And I swear I saw Potter duck behind the counter and then he appeared later!" Severus shot back.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not Potter. I could go ask if any of the hired help is named Potter though," Harry put on his best nervous and polite voice and even added in a nervous shifting of feet.  
  
"See, Severus?" The man sighed in frustration. "No thanks, we'll be fine." He said to Harry. Taking his chance, Harry walked straight past the counter and out the back, grabbing the coke can in one fluid motion and disappearing.  
  
"Sara!" He yelled immediately as he landed in the living room. Sara came bustling in from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, what's the matter?" She was drying a glass with a teatowel.  
  
"They're back."  
  
"Whose back?"  
  
"My Potions teacher and his friend."  
  
"Oh, dear, they don't give up do they!"  
  
"No they don't and Snape doesn't believe I'm Harry Brown either!"  
  
Sara looked frantic now and began pacing slightly whilst still drying the glass. Her mouth tugged into a thoughtful smile and then seemed to morph into a triumphant one. "I'll go down, and I'll say, 'Get out! I will not have you harassing my staff!'" She seemed to think it was the most brilliant idea ever.  
  
"Er...Sara?" Harry asked cautiously. "Maybe it would be best if we did nothing, otherwise they might get suspicious."  
  
"True, but they're already suspicious now aren't they-" Before she could go on, Jason appeared sprawled on the ground with the second portkey grasped in his hand. He scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Jeez, the ugly one his scary!" Jason muttered as he brushed himself off.  
  
"You think?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Nada asked as she entered the living room via the kitchen. She was drying a mug with a tea towel with Anna and Jessica behind her.  
  
"They're back. And Snape's suspicious."  
  
"Oh no!" Anna smacked her forehead in frustration.  
  
"Oh no, indeed," Sara began but was interrupted by Nada and Jessica.  
  
"Harry..." Nada began. "What happened to your face..."  
  
"Yeah..." Jessica agreed. They both gave him weird looks.  
  
"Oh that!" Harry face slowly changed back into his original features. Both girls looked curious. "Shape shifting." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Um, wouldn't the customers be thinking it weird that one minute there's a black haired, green eyed boy serving them and the next he's blonde haired and blue eyed?" Nada asked, tucking unmanageable black curls behind her ear.  
  
"Oh," Sara paused and tapped her chin. "Good point, no wonder this Snape man is suspicious. Not much we can do now...." She stopped and her mouth quirked slightly. "Unless we obliviate them!"  
  
"What?!" Harry stepped back in shock. "We can't do that!" Harry was thinking back to his second year with Lockhart and he shuddered. Not to mention the fact that he was sure, Dumbledore would realise when one of his staff has been obliviated. "No, we can't!" He shook his head.   
  
"Any other suggestions Harry?" Anna looked at him pointedly.  
  
"Well..no...But we just can't do that, Dumbledore would know."  
  
"Yes maybe, you're right. But I might actually have an idea." Sara interrupted, she paced slightly in the living room and turned to the five teens. "You'll just have to keep up your facade of Harry Brown for a while, till I can assure my idea will work." She looked at him. "And I mean NOW..." Again another look. "Harry, Jason, who's serving the customer's now?"  
  
"No one...." Jason started.  
  
"Well, go!" She placed her hands on her hips and advanced on the two boys.  
  
"Uh oh!" Harry dived for the coke can and was gone, just as Jason scooped up the second one and left.  
  
  
  
*REVIEW! Oh and read my sis' fics, there under my pen name, Harry and Ginny shippers...go on...go read em'!* 


	4. The Grim

(Major boo boo! In my last chap I said that Sara had an idea for the two suspicious men...welllll...woteva that plan was...I'VE FORGOTTEN IT! Guuuuuurrrr-eat! Now I have to think something up, so if this chap is a bit spaz ya'll know the reason, kay??!! )  
  
"I'm not done Harry!" Anna placed her hands on her hips, her face set and determined.  
  
"FINE!" Harry flung his hands up in defeat. "But I refuse to be a bunny rabbit or anything else like it!"  
  
"Awww, you take all the fun out of life!" Anna 'hmphed' and sat down cross-legged on the bed, thinking.  
  
"What about a dog, or something?" Nada, who was sitting on the bed next to Anna suggested, tucking her wild curls behind her ears. Immediately Harry thought of Sirius, and how he was coping with the disappearance of his godson. Not that there was much Sirius could do about it, being an escaped criminal had its downsides in life.  
  
"Harry! HELLLLOO!"  
  
"Earth to Harry!"  
  
Both girls waved their hands in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts immediately. He narrowed his eyes slightly,   
  
"Alright, a dog then!" He grinned mischievously, getting ready to scare the bejeebers out of the girls. He focused on the memory of his dear old friend Padfoot, and soon had an itching sensation covering his body, he had the mad urge to scratch but resisted and instead watched in fascination as the hair on his arms thickened and darkened in seconds. Instead of shrinking like he imagined, Harry began to hunch slightly until he was on all fours and claws extracted themselves from his now canine paws.  
  
"A GRIM!" Nada shrieked and sprang from the bed, taking Anna with her who was staring in shock. Harry grinned doggishly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he trotted towards the girls who were backing away slowly.  
  
"Now, Harry as much as we love you, we'd rather not die...so...back off, please?" Nada smiled weakly and Anna nodded in agreement, to shocked to speak. Backing away, they managed to make it to the doorway and just as they were about to turn and run, Jess appeared.  
  
"What's up guys?" She smiled and peered over Anna's shoulder into the room. "Hey, a dog!" She grinned excitedly and pushed through the two girls.  
  
"Jess, no!" Anna reached out, finally finding her voice and pulled Jess back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's the grim!" Jess had always been a bit careless.  
  
"The grim?" She rose an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"You know, symbol of death..." Nada looked at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"A party and I wasn't invited?" Jason appeared, cocky grin on his face. Nada rolled her eyes.  
  
"Use your eyes, brainy-ack!"  
  
He peered over her shoulder and instead of stumbling back in shock like the girls imagined him too, he grinned.  
  
"Cool! Looks like the grim, doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe that's because it is the GRIM!" Jessica said pointedly she seemed to have edged her away around behind Anna and Nada.  
  
"Not just any grim!" Anna began.  
  
"It's the Harry-Grim!" Nada concluded.  
  
"Harry!" Jason exclaimed he pushed past the girls and approached Harry, scratching him behind the ear. Suddenly the Black dog began to straighten up, the hair lightened and disappeared and Harry appeared crouched on the ground. "Fantastic!" Jason exclaimed retracting his hand from whence it had been scratching Harry.  
  
"Weird," Harry replied, standing up and stretching. "Ahhh!" He sighed in relief as the tension in his back was released.  
  
"What was it like?" Jess asked, pushing through Nada and Anna again.  
  
"Strange, I had all the dog attributes and I could feel them there but I was in control of them. Hard to explain..." Harry looked slightly confused but shrugged it off.  
  
"Umm, guys, don't we have Potions now?" Nada was looking at her watch with a wrinkled brow.   
  
"Shit!" Jason exclaimed as he too, checked his watch. He sprinted out of the room with the others hot on his tail. The approached a spiralled staircase that travelled upwards towards the highest level of the house. Quickly scaling it, they entered an attic shaped room, large for its size. Sara was sitting on the floor cross-legged with a look of plain irritation spread across her face.  
  
"You're late," she stated plainly. Harry glanced around the room, taking in what he saw carefully. Instead of tables and chairs, the cauldrons were all on the floor, five of them and Harry noted his own cauldron was the fifth one. Jutting out of the wall to the left, were a series of shelves with Potions ingredients that seemed to go on forever. Sara was seated in front of them with a simple book and upon further investigation, Harry found that if you just look up the Potion and then press the name with your index finger, the instructions popped up like a hologram.  
  
"Invisibility, that is what we are going to look at today!" Sara changed her demeanour immediately and was back to her bubbly self. "How to make an invisibility potion! Though Harry may have no trouble with this himself, I'm not sure. Shape shifters are quite baffling actually. But anyway, that is for another day!"  
  
Sara rattled on, but Harry was slightly detached for the rest of the lesson. He had already covered invisibility potions before anyway and he had an invisibility cloak, but that wasn't what was sidetracking him. He was more astounded with the prospect that he might be able to shift invisible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Still?" Sara asked wide-eyed. The boy nodded his head.  
  
"They keep on coming into the cafe, and keeping an eye out."  
  
"Thanks, Bert."  
  
"That's alright, see you next Thursday then!" The boy turned and walked out of the cafe doors, with a smile on his face. The Bell tinkled and he was gone. Sara sighed, rubbed at her temple and turned back to the counter. She quickly pressed a random code into the cash register and was rewarded with a pleasant "Ca-ching" sound.   
  
"Sara?" She looked up to see Harry coming out of the back room. He looked at her searchingly before stating, "They keep on coming back, don't they?" She didn't respond, but instead began recording the money they had received that day. "What are we going to do?" Sara looked up again and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I have an idea. You'll see... Now, how are you going with the note book, have you caught up on some of the wandless magic yet?"  
  
She was changing the subject and what that meant Harry had no idea, but he humoured her anyway. "Yeah, almost up to the 11th charm, but it's getting difficult, especially the transfiguration..."  
  
"Yes, well the others had the same problem... you'll get it in the end, I know you will! I've got to finish counting this..." Harry took that as his cue to leave and smiled and left via portkey. Landing on his feet for once in the middle of the lounge room was a relief, this time he wasn't winded. Anna was waiting for him.  
  
"They're still suspicious," Harry said to Anna's unspoken question. "Apparently they keep on coming in and keeping an eye out, at least that's what I overheard from Bert one of the kitchen hands."  
  
"What's she doing about it?" Anna tucked a strand of mahogany behind her ear.  
  
"No idea," Harry shrugged and plopped onto the couch beside her. "The only thing I can think of to stop their curiosity would be to go back to Hogwarts..."  
  
"HARRY!" Anna jumped to her feet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's it. That's got to be what she's thinking of!" Anna was bursting with excitement.  
  
"But, how can you be sure?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well...I can't be...BUT I can still be hopeful!" Anna grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Nutters, completely nutters..." Harry mumbled shaking his head despairingly.  
  
"Shush! You're disrupting my chain of thought," Anna snapped, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "The Hogwarts school year hasn't started yet, has it Harry?"  
  
"Not for another week or so..." Harry watched her curiously. She couldn't seriously be thinking that Sara would send them to Hogwarts.  
  
"WOW!" Anna's eyes lit up and she bounced on her feet momentarily.  
  
"Anna, that's stupid! Everyone will want to know where I disappeared to and all!"  
  
"So?" Anna shrugged, and glanced at Harry strangely. "Hey, Harry I never knew you had red in your hair!" She walked up close to him, and lifted one of his strands of hair with her fingers and studied it.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You do. It's like mine! Mahogany colour...black and red... and your face shape...its different..."  
  
"It is?" Harry stood up and walked towards the fireplace, where a mirror hung as decoration above it. He glanced in at his reflection, noticing now the subtle changes in his appearance, he did have red in his hair, his nose seemed more of a softer shape and his eyes, if it was possible were darker than normal. He moved his head slightly in the mirror and the shade of green changed. Weird.   
  
"Have you been shifting?" Anna asked with her hands on her hips. Harry shook his head, no. He studied himself, something seemed all too familiar about his reflection.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Maybe it's those changes Sara talked about when you first came, maybe your still changing..."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it."  
  
"Or maybe, you're becoming more like your mum!" Anna suggested.  
  
"Huh?" Harry scrunched his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Stay there! I'll be right back!" He dashed out of the room and up the stairs. A moment later and he reappeared with a small album clutched in his hands, he flopped into the couch next to Anna and opened the book.  
  
"Wow..." Anna breathed. "Is that your mum, she's beautiful..." She stared in aw, at the red head smiling and waving at them. Harry nodded, a wistful look in his eyes. "You look like a real mixture of them now you know. Before you didn't have this much of your mum in you, but now..." She trailed off watching Harry. He stared at the photo with a soft look and then shook himself out of his day dream.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying Anna?" He glanced at her.  
  
"Just that you look more like her now. You really do." She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
(I've changed it now, seeeee?? Hope I haven't disappointed too many ppl, but just remember Snape will be involved. Just not as much had this fic actually been a father/son. A new chapter will come in shortly!!)  
  
~Bubby 


	5. Changes in scenery

(Hello all! It has been a while since I posted no? Sorry for the wait, I have been busy, um...holidaying...*looks sheepish* Hopeful the chapter is enough to make up for the wait. Half of its been sitting around for a while, and I just finished the other half. Hope ya'll enjoy!)  
  
  
Harry chewed on his quill thoughtfully before beginning his letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I know what you're thinking: "Where the hell are you?" Well can I just say that I'm safe, and you don't need to worry about me. I can't explain in a letter, so you'll just have to be patient. Ask everyone to stop looking for me please. Chances are I'll turn up on the train anyway.  
  
Please don't be mad,  
Harry.  
  
"Did Sara say you could write to him?" Jessica's voice floated down from above. Harry turned and looked at her from where he was sitting on the attic floor writing his letter. She stood reading the letter over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, actually she did." Harry rolled his eyes. "I had to do it eventually, especially if we end up going to Hogwarts." Harry and Anna had filled in the rest of the elementals of their suspicions about going to Hogwarts.  
  
"So you actually think that's what Sara's planning?" Jess asked, sitting down beside him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"What else is there? Though I can't think of any plausible explanation to tell Sirius, Hermione, Ron, DUMBLEDORE....Snape..." Harry winced at the name, he had the uncanny feeling that Snape didn't entirely believe the story about Harry Brown. "Why I've been missing."  
  
"Yeh. Not to mention the fact that with normal lessons at Hogwarts there'd be wandless, elemental, telepathy, fighting..."  
  
"Fighting?" Harry stared blankly at Jess.  
  
"I heard Sara mumbling about it. She somehow wants us to all become excellent athletes. Got to do with the prophecy." Jess frowned. "I've done Gymnastics before but can you see me fighting?"   
  
Harry laughed, "No not really. You'd suck at it, you air head!"  
  
"Shut up! You're as much as an air head as I am." She glared back at him but then smiled. "Suppose it would be useful though."  
  
"You suppose? Wait to you see Draco Malfoy, then you'll see how useful it could get!" Harry grinned maniacally before moving on. "What's this about telepathy then. We haven't done anything on it yet, though Anna did mention it at the very start, and I've been here for nearly a week and a half now."  
  
"It's not really a lesson I'm talking about. Just every now and then, Sara gets us together and tests how far our telepathic link can stretch. Telepathy comes naturally to us. It should to you as well."  
  
"Oh. Right." Harry looked unsure of himself, but shrugged anyway. He rolled up the letter and tied it with ribbon to a small black minute owl. The owl blinked and then dove out the open windows of the attic, before disappearing from sight.  
  
"Not using Hedwig?"  
  
"No," Harry shook his head. "Sirius would recognise her before reading the letter, and being Sirius he would trace her and then read the letter after he found me." Harry sighed. "Typical Sirius." He stared forlornly out the window wondering whether he'd ever really be with his friends again. Things were different now, and Harry knew that even if they did meet back up, this secret of his might be a stopper in their friendship. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Jess who was standing now.  
  
"If we do end up at Hogwarts you could just tell them you needed a break from the Dursley's and you knew that if you had told them this they wouldn't have let you leave..."  
  
"Yeh, that's probably I good explanation but in the end I'm going to get all the, "Harry that wasn't a safe idea." "You're meant to stay with your relatives, it's for your own protection." "How could you worry us all like this?" And on and on..." Harry sighed and stood with Jess.  
  
"Sara will figure it out, otherwise we'll just have to keep our secrets and not give them an explanation at all."  
  
"Mmm.." Harry didn't like the sound of that but it was most likely what he would end up doing. He didn't want to have to keeps secrets from his friends, he could just see their reactions. Not good. "So what did you come up here for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh!" Jess slapped a hand to her mouth as if suddenly shocked. "I completely forgot! Sara wants us all down stairs. Got something to tell us." Harry rose his eyebrows at that. Seemed that Hogwarts wasn't that far off the mark.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Harry and Jess slipped into their seats as Sara rounded on them. "Jess, didn't I say be quick?" She asked calmly though there was quite a fed up look on her face.  
  
"Uh...yes, sorry about that Sara. Got a bit side tracked..." Jess smiled nervously and cupped her hands around the warm mug of tea that Jason had passed round the table to her.  
  
"So it seems..." Sara said tight-lipped.  
  
"Air head..." Harry hissed from beside her with a grin on his face.  
  
"Shut up!" Jess narrowed her blue eyes at him though the corners of her mouth were turned up in a smile.  
  
"So getting down to business." Sara sat down with her palms face down on the table, a serious look on her face. "I've been thinking carefully about our welfare. The longer we stay secret the better. Less chance of Voldemort finding us." Harry's eyes widened this was the first time he'd heard Voldemort mentioned, and by the sounds of it he was the complete reason they were in hiding. "But by keeping hidden, I think we are setting ourselves up to be caught. Maybe living a normal wizarding life and appearing to all wizards and witches as normal is the best way of keeping secret. Not to mention, that since Harry has come along we are more of a target than ever before. More people looking for him and coming a bit too close to home. What I have planned will help both situations." Harry smirked slightly, he knew what was coming, he had been right all along. He exchanged a knowing glance with Anna before tuning back into Sara. "I think we should enroll at Hogwarts." Jess, Nada and Jason grinned whilst Harry and Anna sat calmly with a cool air about them.  
  
"Serious, Sara?" Jess asked with an eager look on her face.  
  
"Yes. Don't get too excited though, there is lots to do to make this happen. Each one of you, bar Harry, will have to come up with a story to cover your past. Your made up past will have to involve each other, so you can all pretend to already be aquatinted."  
  
"What's gonna be my story, Sara?" Harry interrupted, wondering how she was gonna figure that problem.   
  
"I'm not sure Harry." Sara smiled kindly, "but I'm sure we'll come up with something." She paused and bit her lip thoughtfully. "Elemental lessons and such, will be a problem. But I think I have solved it." Harry leaned in curiously and watched Sara as she pulled something from her apron.  
  
"A time turner!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes. "How'd you get that?"  
  
"Its been in the family for a while, hidden from the ministry for as long as a can remember. What's going to happen is after your lessons at a set time every night. You'll turn the timer back and then use a portkey to access the house." She gestured around her briefly and continued. "Doing twice as much in one day will take a lot out of you, so we'll stock up on energy potions to be taken in moderation." Her eyes had a warning light. "We wouldn't want anyone to get an addiction."  
  
"Hey Sara! I just had an idea for all our pasts!" Nada suddenly spoke up. Her eagerness had the water in her glass excited, and it was swilling around slightly. Nada relaxed slightly as did the water in her glass and she continued. "We can all come from a small orphanage somewhere that teaches magic, and Sara you'll be like one of the teachers. We all work in a cafe that helps to support the orphanage, that way no more suspicious ugly guys..." Nada crinkled her nose. "So the orphanage came up with a new plan to send their best students," here she grinned broadly. "To one of the leading wizardring schools. That's where we come in at Hogwarts, and you can come along as our boarding mistress or whatever..."  
  
"Or you could apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job," Harry supplied.  
  
"Huh?" Nada looked slightly confused.  
  
"Unless they've already found someone the job should be vacant. So you could apply for it Sara."   
  
"That's not a bad idea Harry." She smiled, widely. "Well we have a lot to organise it seems. Jason I want you to organise a roster for the kitchen hands, so they can look after the cafe while we're at Hogwarts. We'll check back on them every now and then." Jason nodded. "We'll have to visit Diagon Alley... How long till term starts Harry?"   
  
"A couple of days..."  
  
"Oh dear," Sara's forehead creased. "Not much time is there...We'll have to go to Diagon Alley today. Jason grab me that piece of parchment will you?" Jason flicked his wrist and a piece of paper flew through the air and then skidded across the table to Sara. She grabbed a quill from her apron and began scrawling on it a list of things to do. "We'll need fake birth certificates and a change of last names for everyone except Harry. Can't have the ministry all confused on four missing persons turning up out of the blue, now can we?" She muttered more to herself than the others. Name of orphanage....apply for job..." Sara began mumbling to herself and Harry slipped out of the room with Anna close behind him.  
  
"Wow, so it's actually gonna happen," Anna breathed, curling up on the couch. Harry slid down beside her and nodded his head.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, a disguise please." Sara called as she bustled through the lounge room. "Nada can you please find the floo powder for me...Harry! We need a list of school supplies, did they send you one?"  
  
"Yep, right here Sara!" Harry waved a piece of parchment in his hands as he came down the stairs, with Nada close behind him with the floo powder.  
  
"Okay," Sara took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Hold on..." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Where's Jason? JASON!"  
  
"Whoa! Here, Sara." Jason skidded in from the kitchen with a muffin in his hands and a sheepish look in his face. Sara huffed indignantly and snatched the floo powder from Nada.  
  
  
"She gets titchy when she's busy..." Nada hissed, glancing at Harry sideways.  
  
"Okay, step forward and shout 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Harry, disguise!"  
  
"Huh?" Harry blinked and then nodded in realisation. "Oh yeah!" His face slowly moulded into red hair and bright blue eyes and he shrunk slightly.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron!" Nada called and was whisked away in a blur of green, Sara didn't waste anytime in pushing Anna into the fireplace next. Then Harry was bustled into it and he quickly called out 'The Leaky Cauldron' before swirling in a mass of soot and landing, barely on his feet. Harry coughed and spluttered moving away from the fireplace and over next to Anna and Nada.  
  
"Aww, Harry you look so cute in that face!" Anna cooed with a smirk on her face, she ruffled his hair.  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
"Ouch!" Harry glanced over to see Jess, getting to her feet and brushing herself off, but before she could move, Jason came flying out of the fireplace knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Hey!" Jess gasped, the wind having been knocked out of her.  
  
"Oops, Sorry Jess!" Jason scrambled to his feet and hauled her up and they quickly moved over next to the others who were trying to contain their laughter.  
  
"Well then, come on everyone," Sara wasted no time as she made her way out of the fireplace in herding them all into Diagon Alley. She didn't even spare a glance for the people in the Leaky Cauldron who were staring curiously at them. "Okay, we're going to split up. Jason and Jess, you're going to get the books for everyone..."  
  
"Everyone? How are we gonna carry all that?" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"Magic, dumb ass," Anna rolled her eyes at Jason who glared. Sara tutted them and continued.  
  
"Harry and Anna you two we'll visit the Apothecary and grab potions ingredients for all, then you will all meet in Madam Malkins and be fitted for school robes, bar Harry who is too short at the moment." Anna chuckled and Harry elbowed her in the ribs. "Nada, you'll be with me, we're going to visit The Magical Menagerie. Understand?" Sara raised her eyebrows and the all nodded. "Okay, off you go!"  
  
Harry and Anna grinned at each other and marched off towards the shops on the other side of the cobbled alley. The Apothecary was almost on the corner of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley.  
  
"Whoa, creepy!" Anna hissed as she glanced in the display window, where parts of different animals lay in puddles of goo. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. "Bit dark in here, don't they understand the concept of light?"  
  
"Shut up, and help me find the crap for the potions!"   
  
"Okay, okay....umm..." Anna browsed in and out of the shelves before reappearing triumphantly. "Here, we need this...uh..thing...don't we?" She waved a jar full of roots that were surrounded by a fat like substance.  
  
"You mean Ovular roots?" Harry asked with a smirk. Anna glared at him and didn't reply. "Yes, we need them." Harry and Anna then quickly grabbed five lots of each ingredient before taking them to the counter and paying for them with some money Sara had supplied.  
  
"Expensive," Anna hissed as the emerged back into the Alley.   
  
"Only cause we had to get so much of each item." Harry replied, glancing around to see if anyone was watching he cast a quick weightless spell. "That's better."  
  
"What do you reckon Sara and Nada are getting at the Magical Menagerie. We've all got owls already..." Anna looked thoughtful, tapping her chin lightly.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry shrugged. Anna leaned over and ruffled his hair,  
  
"You are just so adorable in that form, Harry!" He narrowed his eyes and slapped her arm away. "But, I have to say that your normal form is HOT!" She grinned at him flashing straight white teeth.  
  
"Come on. Madam Malkin's is over here." Harry said hurriedly, his eyes still narrowed with annoyance. They entered the shop, which had a bell like their cafe and were approached by Madam Malkin herself.  
  
"Good Afternoon," Madam Malkin smiled, making her puffy rosy cheeks inflate. "Who can I help?"  
  
"Anna here needs some new Hogwarts robes." Madam Malkin nodded and flicked her wand. A measuring tape came flying over and began measuring a giggling Anna. "Let see, try on this one, this one and this one." She bustled about and laden Anna's arms with robes just as Jason and Jess entered.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jason strolled over, with Jess trailing looking irritated.   
  
"Wants some help there Jess?" Harry asked, noticing the pile of books she held in her arms.  
  
"What do you think?" She snapped back. Harry laughed and helped lift out half the stack.  
  
"Didn't he carry anything?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No," Jess grumbled, "Lazy git."  
  
The bell tinkled and Nada and Sara entered. Nada was smiling widely with a twinkle in her eyes for some unknown reason. They carried nothing, but Harry knew better and just glanced on suspiciously. Madam Malkin reappeared from a row of robes and looked surprised at the amount of people who had entered her shop.  
  
"They all need school robes too," Harry gestured with a smirk. Immediately Madam Malkin got to work.  
  
*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^***^*^*^**  
  
A chime sounded in the office of Albus Dumbledore. He clasped his hands and directed his attention towards the female head that had appeared in his fireplace.  
  
"Good Evening, and who might I have the pleasure of speaking to?"  
  
"Sara Devonport," Sara said politely. Something about the twinkle in the old man's eye made her think he was a suss character, but she knew better. "I apologise, for the lateness of the request I'm about to make..."   
  
"No apologies necessary," Dumbledore smiled warmly.  
  
"I come from a small Wizardring orphanage, in Little Whinging." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that, the coincidence in the fact the Harry Potter disappeared from that area and now this lady approaching him. His facial expressions didn't go unnoticed by Sara as she continued. "Recently our school decided that we would like to send our best students to Hogwarts so they can have the best education available. I'm hoping you will have a placement for them."  
  
"What year would they be going to?" Dumbledore asked as he dipped a quill in green ink and began scrawling over a piece of parchment.  
  
"Fifth year."  
  
"I believe we do have room for them," Dumbledore mused, a thoughtful look on his face. He was taking in every word she said, and trying to come to conclusions about her and these new students. "Names, please?"  
  
"Anna Clair, Jason Wilson, Nada DeWinter and Jessica Rowlands."  
  
"and you say they are your best students?"  
  
"Yes," Sara beamed with pride. "They are hard working students and will not let you down, Sir."  
  
"Please, it's Albus."  
  
"Your orphanage? Where is it situated?"  
  
"I hope you will understand that I cannot relay that information. Some of our children come from abusive families, as long as our location is kept secret they are safe."  
  
"I understand perfectly. Here is a list of what they'll need, the train leaves on 1st September at 11 o'clock, platform nine and three quarters." Sara nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Thank you very much Albus, the kids we'll be so excited when I tell them the news." She paused. "There is one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heard that the Defence against the Dark Arts job hadn't been filled. Is that still so?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well I was hoping to apply, so I can be around to help the children adjust. What would I need to do to apply?"  
  
"Fill me in about your experiences."  
  
(The only was I'll post more chapters is if you review, cos when i get reviews I know people like what they read, so press the button at the bottom, and review now!)  
  
TOODLES!  
  
~Bubby 


	6. A stormlike day

(G'day all. Hasn't it been yonks since I looked at this fic? Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter satisfies everybody. I suggested reading it with a couple of powerful songs lined up. I was listening to a few when I wrote it and it just made it a tad bit more emotional, so try it out. )  
"I can't believe we're actually going!" Jess squealed in delight as she wheeled her trolley along the platform.  
  
"This is going to be so amazing!" Nada added, flashing white teeth as a broad smile lit up her face. Harry didn't seem to agree. He had a tight frown on his face as the wall to Platform nine and three quarters came into view. He was going to have to face his friends. First they'd exclaim, "Where have you been?" and he'd have to fob them off without a reason, then they'd probably say, "You've changed heaps Harry." referring to his appearance and lastly they'd probably end with something like, "We don't understand. What can't you tell us Harry? Maybe we should just go." And that would be that, a four-year friendship gone to waste. Guilt swept over him, he was going to hurt them big time. Maybe it wasn't on purpose but it was still going to happen. And if he did tell them the truth, they would be endanger with that information and they'd probably alienate him anyway, the boy-who-lived with more powers and all. Hell if he were them he'd alienate himself too, what's more scary then someone with more power then Albus Dumbledore himself? Well at least that's what Sara had told him. And gee, wasn't he excited about being far more powerful then Dumbledore. Harry shook himself, dispelling the sarcasm welled up inside. From beside him, Anna seemed to sense his thoughts. She slid an arm around his waste and hugged him on the side as they walked.  
  
"No matter what Harry, you have us." She whispered. He looked down at her and smile gratefully. By that time they were at the barrier, Jason had already gone through and Jess was just following. Nada darted through and then, Anna reached down and grabbed Harry's hand as they stepped through the barrier together.  
  
Familiar noises reached his ears, as if he hadn't heard them for centuries. Everything seemed so out of place to him, strange and distance. Students milled around, with happy smiles greeting friends. The Elementals quickly, hurried on to the train and into a compartment. They needed to be secluded from everyone else, so as not to draw to much attention to themselves. Amazingly Harry wasn't recognised, he hadn't realised it but he had changed a hell of a lot.  
  
"That was really easy." Jason stated as he shoved his trunk under a seat.  
  
"How come you weren't recognised Harry?" Nada asked as she flopped onto a seat with the others.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"It's probably cause we're so used to him, we've been seeing him everyday, the students haven't seen him since last year." Anna spoke up as she curled up next to Harry. Giving him reassuring smiles. They lapsed into a comfortable silence that was interrupted a few minutes later by a girl. Cho Chang to be exact.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Harry glanced up at the familiar voice and almost swallowed his tongue.  
  
"Have any of you seen Harry Potter? I'm meant to give him his Prefect badge." Harry coughed loudly and she focused her gaze on him.  
  
"That would be me?" Cho looked taken a back to say the least, she gasped.  
  
"Harry? Wow, you've changed!"  
  
"Yeah big growth spurt," He laughed casually as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Well here's your badge. The Prefect compartment is at the front of the train." She handed him the badge. "You were meant to get this in your letter but for someone reason you never received it so I was asked to give it to you." She explained at his curious glance.  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Cho turned her attention to the other people in the compartment and gave Harry an inquiring glance.  
  
"Cho, this is Anna, Jess, Jason and Nada. They're new students this year."  
  
"In fifth year?"  
  
"Yeah, we were given a sort of scholarship pass to Hogwarts," Nada interrupted. "I'm so excited." She beamed snapping into acting gear.  
  
"Where did you go before?" Cho asked. Nada perfected her next expression brilliantly as her face became soft and forlorn. She answered with a detached look on her face,  
  
"A wizarding Orphanage."  
  
"Oh." Cho didn't know what to say. She looked at Harry strangely, millions of questions milling around in her head. How did he know them? Why did they go to an orphanage? Had they all lost their parents? But she didn't ask any of these questions, she felt awkward as if she'd over stayed her welcome and left quickly.  
  
"WELL, that put her on the spot!" Jason exclaimed loudly and then chuckled. "Did you see her face? She's probably never associated with so many parentless kids before." He stopped then. Another silence filled the compartment, this time a melancholy one.  
  
"You know, it's strange," Nada whispered. "How all our parents are gone."  
  
"All targeted by the same person." Jess added wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"As if he knew what potential we had." Anna continued.  
  
"We'll get him." Harry finished with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"Just gave Harry his badge."  
  
"You what?" Before Cho could answer, Hermione was sprinting down the corridor darting her head in and out of compartments in a mad search.  
  
"Herm!" CRASH! The two of them toppled to the ground. "What's the hurry?" It was Ron.  
  
"Cho said she saw Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her face was as white as a sheet and she was breathing heavily. Ron's eyes widened and he dragged her up off the ground as they continued down the hall.  
Harry heard the collision in the hall and the voice that claimed Cho had seen Harry. He jumped to his feet with wide eyes. This was the confrontation he had been dreading. He wasn't sure he was ready for it yet. Anna stood up beside him as they peered out of the corridor. He could just see Ron and Hermione inquiring in another compartment.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Anna whispered next to him.  
  
"Yeh, fine." Harry shook himself. "Wait, here. I have to talk to them."  
  
"Harry you're not alone." Nada stood up and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks guys. I'll be back." He then strode out into the hallway and up to his unsuspecting friends. He stood silently in the hall and waited for them to turn around.  
  
"Haven't seen him then? OH. Thanks anyway." Hermione pulled her head out of the door and turned to face Ron. As she did her eyes caught sight of a guy standing diagonally behind them. His arms folded across his chest, and a blank look on his face. Ron turned to follow her gaze and narrowed his eyes at the guy who had drawn Hermione's attention.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ron's eyebrows scrunched for a second in confusion. The guy sounded exactly like Harry.  
  
"Can we help you?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"That really depends." Came the reply.  
  
"On what?" Ron asked impatiently, his arms now folded across his chest too.  
  
"Whether you'll want to help me after we're through talking."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione breathed softly in a whisper.  
  
"The one and only." He grinned softly, but it was a grin that didn't reach his eyes. He lifted his mahogany coloured hair and flashed them the famous scar.  
  
"Where have you been!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes flashing with anger as she rounded on him. Harry frowned, trying to put an answer together that would satisfy them.  
  
"I've been.away." He finished lamely.  
  
"Away? What do you mean away? Everyone's been searching for you!" Ron began, his voice raising.  
  
"I know. Can we talk somewhere else? Everyone's listening." Harry indicated the students that were standing in the doorway, having heard the raised voices. He walked down the hallway till he found an empty compartment, and waited for Hermione and Ron to enter. He then pulled out his wand a cast a silencing spell around the room as he closed the door. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to worry everyone so much."  
  
"Well then why did you?" Ron asked with a glare. Hermione stayed silent.  
  
Harry's brain clicked into gear as he came up with an explanation. "I've told you both what its like at the Durlsey's. After a while I couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore. I had to leave. I'd discovered an orphanage close by, by accident. I talked to a councillor there and was offered a sanctuary. It had one price, I couldn't tell anyone where I was. It was that way so that the kids had protection and privacy from abusive relatives and the likes. That's why I've been missing." Harry hated himself for lying, but there was no other way. This was the only plausible explanation he had.  
  
"You're lying." Harry jumped at the fierce tone of voice coming from Hermione. "I know you too well Harry. I also know that whatever it is that's kept you away, you can't tell us." Harry hung his head and rubbed his forehead with one hand as if he had a headache.  
  
"I'm sorry Herm. You're right. I can't tell you, and its not because I don't want to, it's because I can't. Not even Dumbledore can know. I'm really sorry. I hope that maybe one day you'll forgive me."  
  
"One day?" Ron scoffed giving Harry a dark look. "Come on Hermione, let's go." They both stood and left, but as Hermione passed Harry she touched his arm lightly and said, "I know you didn't mean to hurt everyone Harry. But the fact is you can't trust us with your secret, and what is the point of being friends with people you can't trust?" She left quickly. Inside, Harry screamed. It hurt to have his friends dump him like that. Hermione had it all wrong, he did trust them. He'd trust them with his secret but he couldn't risk their death. Maybe one day he'd tell them the truth and like a fairy tale everything would be all right in the end. But for now they'd rejected him. They weren't willing to trust him. It seemed Hermione had been right about one thing, trust was a key aspect in a friendship. But it wasn't him that had the trust problem it was them. Inside, he cried.  
  
The train slowly screeched to a halt, and they got off the train. Word had got around of a fight between the dream team, word had gotten around that Harry was looking very different, word had gotten around about the new students. Basically, gossip was the word. Harry was in a silent foreboding mood, he had his arm around Anna as she had hers round him. Giving him as much comfort as she could. When they stepped out into the chilly air of the night, a wind seemed to sweep up, clouds swooped in low over the sky and all at once a storm seemed to brew as rain began pouring down. The students shrieked and darted for the carriages but the elementals stood in a line, looking up at the sky curiously, bar Harry was biting his lip and thinking.  
  
"I don't know how, but I know you're doing this Harry," Anna whispered from beside him, and squeezed him round the waist.  
  
"We'll have to talk to Sara when we get in." Nada said, as she studied the stormy sky. Her eyes drifted down till they rested on the carriages and the student's faces peering out at them with studying looks. "Shit, guys we're drawing attention to ourselves." They all snapped out of it and clambered into the last carriage just as it took off towards the Hogwarts castle.  
(Hope u enjoyed it. Please review, I love encouragement!)  
  
~Emily 


	7. The beginning of the end of the Sorting ...

When they reached the warmth of the hall and all the students began sitting at their tables the Elementals darted off to find Sara. Just as they passed the head table they spotted her talking to a very annoyed looking Snape.  
  
"SARA!" Jess screeched and came to a halt in front of them. Snape gave her a distasteful look down his long nose and she visibly shuddered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sara asked.  
  
"Need to speak, now-ish would be good too," Jason answered.  
  
"Alright, this way then kids," she said with a smile. "Sorry Severus maybe we can chat later," she smiled apologetically and hurried out of the hall.  
  
"Potter." Snape snapped as Harry began to follow. "I know you were at the cafe all the summer. Orphanage really, couldn't think of anything better?" He sneered.  
  
"Really professor," Harry said in a cool tone. "I can't understand why you don't believe us." He paused and looked up at the Potions Master innocently. "We're all parentless-" He finished sweetly but was then dragged away by Anna and out of the hall. Severus Snape scowled and walked back to the head table.  
  
"Why Severus, have a nice chat with Sara?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down.  
  
"She is the same woman from the cafe where I thought I saw Potter." Snape answered.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore agreed in a grave tone. "I already knew that. But I believe Mr. Potter will let his secret out in time, but until then, I'm ready to trust him. He hasn't shown me reason not to."  
  
****  
  
"You say Harry made the storm?" Sara gasped her cheeks were tinged red in surprise as she began pacing in the classroom. Charms had been cast to avoid being heard.  
  
"Well it seemed to reflect his mood," Anna replied as she stared out the window. The clouds were tightly knit and dark grey, slightly purple colour. There was a feeling in the air, maybe tension, and any second the clouds would burst. She shook her head and stepped away from the window. "And isn't it strange, I mean its summer. We never normally get weather like this." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"What do you think Harry?" Sara turned to where he sat on a desk, just staring out the window and watching the clouds as they grew and covered the sky like a carpet. "Harry? Harry!" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Real intelligent mate!" Jason slapped him on the back with a wry grin.  
  
"Does this feel like you're mood Harry?" Sara asked. She walked over and placed an arm around his shoulder, glancing out with him at the sky.  
  
"Well, like Anna said, it does reflect my mood. But I don't feel any control over it at all."  
  
"Well, that would be understandable," Sara said after a pause. "You couldn't possibly have power over mother nature quite so easily. Although everything comes to you that way." She chuckled. "Oh this is nothing to worry about really." She sighed. "Just more work in the long run to harness it."  
  
"So Harry is...what do you call it? A weather mage?" Nada asked.  
  
"You could say that. It seems Harry controls nature in its self. The problem with that though is that he needs nature's cooperation, and that will be hard to win over."  
  
"So what about his wind and air element?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"Well that is all just part of the bigger scale. Harry seems to have nature at his disposal." Sara rubbed her forehead tiredly and glanced at her watch. "Oh dear! Quick we're late for the sorting!" She shooed them out of the room and waddled after them.  
  
"The door is closed!" Jess hmphed as she stopped outside of the hall. "How embarrassing!"  
  
"Closed but not locked Jess!" Harry grinned at her with a shake of his head.  
  
"That's not the point!" Jess exclaimed. "If the door was open we could slip in unnoticed but because it's closed, everyone will look at who's opening the door and arriving late. UNWANTED ATTENTION!"  
  
"OH well," Jason shrugged and slung an arm round her shoulders with a cocky grin. "Might get the ladies, a mystery man with his mystery group." Jason sighed contentedly but yelped as Nada slapped him on the back of the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!" He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Nothing. Just keep dreaming lover boy!" She flashed him a 100-watt smile and pushed open the doors and walked through. The all followed and Harry, with his head down, walked over to the Gryffindor table, sat down and didn't even glance at the student body. The elementals approached the line of first years and waited.  
  
"Well," McGonagall said, seeming slightly ruffled. "Now that our late comers are here. We can continue the sorting. Zefferelli, Black." A small boy with long hair tied at the nape of his neck approached the stool and sat down, the hat sliding over his eyes. Silence filled the hall as they waited for the last first year to be sorted.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat screeched. The hall burst into cheers and then just as quickly fell into the silence, as they all waited, curiously, for an answer as to why four teenagers were standing up the front.  
  
"O'Sullivan, Anna." McGonagall called. Anna smiled softly and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat over her eyes.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Anan grinned in relief and walked over to the table and sat with Harry.  
  
"Congrats!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Cumerford, Jason."  
  
Jason sat patiently while the hat debated on where to put him and then after a lull it announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" He slid into a seat next to Anna, slapped five's with Harry under the table and waited patiently for the next two to be sorted.  
  
"Makris, Nada." Nada's bob of brown curls was squeezed under the hat, however difficult and not a second later and the hat screeched, "RAVENCLAW". Nada looked slightly put out and frowned as she walked over tot he Ravenclaw table. She glanced over and shared a smile with the other three elementals and then turned to watch Jess finally get sorted.  
  
"Dubois, Jessica." Jess twirled a strand of strawberry-blonde hair around her finger delicately as she sat on the stool. There was a pause and then another pause, and an even longer one before finally it seemed, the hat had given up on debating which house Jess belonged. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Jess stood up and threw the hat off her head furiously as she stormed over to the Hufflepuff table, muttering something about being smart enough for Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood and made a few words of greeting before the food appeared and everyone began to dig in.  
  
"We can't all be in different houses, this is awful!" Anna announced and took a sip of pumpkin juice. She pulled a face at the flavour and quickly spat it back out. "And Gross! That ain't orange juice!"  
  
"Thankyou Captain Obvious!" Harry saluted with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways Sara will fix things, she knows we have to all work together so she'll organise something."  
  
"Yes, I suppose."  
  
"But what about that bloody hat! It practically read my mind!" Jason grumbled. "And it taunted me, about knowing my secret and all that crap!"  
  
"It did that to you as well?" Anna gasped. "What bloody cheek!"  
  
"Guys it's just a sorting hat." Harry interrupted.  
  
"A sorting hat that could tell our secret to Dumbledore," Anna whispered in reply.  
  
"Oh yeah. Point taken."  
  
They finished eating and Dumbledore stood again for the normal announcements about quidditch and the forbidden forest. "And finally. You all may have noticed the new fifth years we have this year. Would you please give a warm welcome to the O'Doyle College scholarship students." Dumbledore beamed as the hall began to clap. "And of course, our new defence against the dark arts teacher this year is Professor DeWinter." He gestured at Sara who stood to acknowledge the school and then sat back down. "Now then, prefects please lead the first years to their common rooms." He sat back down as everyone stood to file out. Jessica came skidding to a halt by Anna, Jason and Harry with Nada not far behind.  
  
"I say we deck that bloody hat!" Jess announced. "It was so rude to me!" Her eyes flashed angrily. A few students looked up in surprise as a breeze began to tickle their arms. Harry quickly silenced the wind and gave Jess a warning look.  
  
"So are we planning an attack on that hat" Jason asked with a raised eyebrows and a smug look on his face.  
  
"Looks like it." Harry replied. He watched as McGonagall began to carry the hat away. "Problem is it lives in Dumbledore's office. Breaking in will be no easy feet."  
  
"I don't care!" Jess huffed. "As long as I get a chance to teach that stupid-"  
  
"I hear you Jess!" Anna agreed with a determined look on her face.  
  
"So we're all decided then?" Nada asked.  
  
"The hat is going down!" Jess finished in a chilling voice. 


	8. Roasted Harry

Okay, first off I'll apologise because it has been more than three weeks. BUT I have reasons. When I got back from Japan my teacher's bombarded me with work in preparation for the exams! Then I had the bloody exams themselves and I only just ended school yesterday. It's been HELL! But hopefully you'll like this chapter, I'm not sure if I like it though. Seems a bit jumpy to me but oh well, tell me what you think!

"Okay, we've got no time to waste!" Jess murmured as she stalked backwards and forwards in front of the others. They were in an empty classroom, mulling over what to do about the hat. "For all we know the hat could be having a nice chat with the Headmaster as we speak!" She pounded a fist into a hand furiously still upset about narrowly missing out on Ravenclaw.

"Calm down Jess." Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto a chair next to him. "Hogwarts is already wondering about the strange storm outside we don't need to give them a tornado inside the castle!" He grinned wryly at her but she just 'hmphed' and turned away. Harry stood up and peered out of the classroom to check that they were safe from prying eyes.

"Oooooookay then!" Jason drawled. "Jess is officially pms-ing."

"JERK!"

"Ow! Cut it out Nada! What'd I do?"

"What'd you think, you idiot!" She scowled darkly at him.

"Girls…"

"Chill guys!" Anna stood up from her chair and plopped herself onto the teacher's desk, scattering aside some quills as she went.

"Hey!" Jess suddenly spun around with a huge smile on her face. "WE could curse it!" Four faces stared blankly back at Jess in disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock," Jason muttered dryly.

"No really!" Jess seemed unfazed by the response she was getting from her friends. "We'll threaten the hat- "

Jason snorted.

"Like we'll tell it that if it tattles we'll make sure that every seam is unpicked it in its little hat body!"

"Oooo, now that's what I call vicious!" Nada laughed and winked.

"NO seriously guys! We'll threaten it and then curse it as well, so that if it does tattle even if we do threaten it, our curse will make sure that it falls apart seam by seam before it can say a thing! It will never want to mess with us again!" She rubbed her hands together deviously with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Jason snorted again.

"Oh shut up Jason!" Nada whacked him upside the head. "I think Jess has something here and I mean, does any one else have any better ideas? Hmmm? Didn't think so!" Nada folded her arms across her chest satisfied and Jess beamed at her.

"Alright, well that's what we'll do." Harry said, swinging backwards in his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. "But how to get Dumbledore out of his office while we do it?"

Everyone fell silent in thought until Harry spoke up again.

"Hold on, I've got it!" He jumped to his feet with a mischievous grin. "Remember how I told you guys about my first year, and the troll?"

"I like your line of thinking mate!" Jason's eyes glinted evilly.

"Hold on!" Nada the voice of reason spoke up. "Where the heck are you going to find a troll?"

"Erm…" Harry paused. "Er…."

"Didn't quite think that far did you Harry?" Anna giggled at him and he scowled.

"We'll go into the forest. We'll find something, may not be a troll but it's better than nothing!" Harry answered quickly and smirked at Anna. She rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

"So when shall this plan take action?" Nada asked.

"Harry and I will get the troll, you three girls wait until we give a yell and make a commotion and then you do the hat crap!" Jason suggested with a shrug.

"Your plan is just so carefully laid," Nada said sarcastically.

"It'll work," Jason said unfazed. 

"You girls can borrow my map so that you'll know when Dumbledore leaves his office and when he's coming back." Harry pulled it from deep in his robes and chucked it at Anna.

"Come on Harry, I've been waiting for you to show me this forest!" Jason slung an arm round his shoulder and they disappeared out of the room.

"Bet they'll get themselves killed," Jess muttered dryly. "A troll? Seriously!"

"Yeah, no shit!" Nada agreed with a nod. "Jason's a bloody idiot and Harry is reckless, I think he laughs at death, the way he goes about things!"

"Yeah Harry is pretty reckless. But they'll be fine," Anna replied. "Harry knows what he's doing…"

"Does he?" Nada didn't look convinced.

"Here trolly trolly trolly!" Jason cooed as he and Harry trudged deeper into the forest.

"Like it's going to come out to that noise!" Harry rolled his eyes. "You're probably scaring anything away!"

"Hmph!" Jason grunted in reply and then suddenly toppled into a bush as a tremor shook the ground. He untangled himself from the bush and scowled at Harry. "What? You making earthquakes now too?"

"Shh!" Harry hissed at him sharply, his green eyes darting around. "That wasn't me you idiot." He crept slowly through the tangle of branches, Jason following closely behind. Another quake shook the ground beneath their feet, sending Harry headlong into a tangle of roots to a big tree. "Ow bloody hell!"

"Shhh!" Jason helped him out from underneath a tree branch and they both stood completely still. Something was sniffing them out. "Holy Hippogriff." Jason mumbled as his eyes made contact with two large red ones on the other side of the tree. "Harry mate," Jason whispered. "If this is a troll, it's a hell of a big one." Another thump sent them both crashing onto their bums as the creature moved forward into a gap of light through the trees.

"Bloody hell!" Harry's dark green eyes widened as he made out the magnificent form of a black dragon, its scales shining eerily in the dark and its head moving back and forth, sniffing at their scent.

"How the hell did that get in here?" Jason gasped, staring amazed at the site of its great big wings and swishing tale. They heard a sharp crunch as it decapitated a nearby tree.

"That's how." Harry whispered in reply referring to the tangled gap in the roof of the forest, his eyes never leaving the dragon's face. A moment's silence passed between them before Harry spoke. "Not a troll."

"What?"

"Let's get a dragon!" Harry's mouth split into a wide grin.

"You've got to be kidding mate!" Jason glanced at Harry but Harry just bit his lip thoughtfully. "Are you bloody suicidal!" Jason hissed and then rolled his eyes, "Stupid question."

"Jason shut up for a moment." Harry said and slowly began stepping closer towards the dragon, ducking under branches that seemed eerily like claws in the night. Jason quickly shot out a hand and grabbed Harry by his robes. 

"Want to fill me in?"

"Fine," Harry sighed in frustration and squatted down in the roots. "I say we bate the dragon."

"Bate it? With what?" Jason asked incredulously and then his face dropped in sudden realisation. "YOU ARE SUICIDAL!" He accused.

Harry rolled his. "NO I'm bloody well not. But just think, this dragon will definitely have Dumbledore up and awake in seconds. It's the perfect distraction."

"That's true…" Jason mused, looking thoughtful. His eyes were gaining a gradual maniacal glint, similar to Harry's. "No one will be able to sleep tonight…" he chuckled and then added, "And I doubt any other students have ever attempted dragons before…"

"Umm…." Harry coughed. "Ahem, I have."

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah, fourth year. Remember I told you?" 

"OH."

"We in agreement then?" Harry asked, sticking out a hand.

"Definitely!" They slapped low fives and then both stood up at the exact moment the dragon spotted them.

"OH Merlin…" Harry mumbled as the dragon began approaching menacingly.

"Now would be a good time to run… right?" Jason asked. Harry nodded and they both spun around and sprinted down the forest paths, a mad thumping echoing behind them. Behind them they could hear the snap and crunch of tree after tree as the forest was subjected to the angry storm that was the dragon.

"We're never going to out run -" Harry spluttered as he dived over a huge root in the path and got up and kept running. "IT."

"Why didn't u say so-!" Jason puffed in return. "BEFORE!"

"OH SHUT-?" Harry snapped in reply as the earth shook beneath him and he was sent careening into Jason unable to finish his sentence. They tumbled down into a ditch in the forest floor and collected themselves. "Do something!" Harry hissed as he peered out of the ditch at the exact moment the Dragon stopped its mad chase and began sniffing them out.

"What do you want _me _to do?" Jason asked sharply. They both watched as the dragon paced into view, its head low and sniffing. "Please Merlin, save me." He mumbled afterwards. Harry craned his neck and looked at the path the dragon had made through the trees behind them.

"Jeez he's a big one." Harry murmured. "Wonder what breed he is…"

"_Harry. _Now is not a time to be contemplating dragons, more like thinking about a way to get out of here _alive._ Cause I don't know about you _death-boy_ but I want to keep my body _intact_!" Jason scolded with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Yeah, Yeah," Harry replied with a careless wave of his hand. He was studying the forest intently. "Hey Jason…" Harry mumbled thoughtfully. "Reckon you could create some barricade with the earth or something?"

"What, to stop the dragon? It'd just get out in a matter of minutes!"

"Yeah a few minutes that we could run with!" Harry snapped.

"Oh."

"Yeah Oh." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay can do…" Jason grasped his hands in front of him and pushed them out and suddenly the ground sprang up in front of them and began creating a wall of dirt. The Dragon let out a roar of frustration and stepped back hastily at the wall building in front of it. There were a few crunches as trees were snapped out of place by the dragon's movement. "RUN!" Jason yelled. They sprung out of the ditch in full view of the dragon and made a run for it. The air behind them seemed to crackle and they felt heat prickle at their robes.

"It's trying to cook us!" Harry yelled. The outline of the forest could be made out and they sprang out into the open just as a loud blast resounded and sent them to the ground. Harry rolled over and peered up in horror and amazement. "This may have been the most stupid idea we've ever had…" Harry muttered.

"We've?" Jason asked in a disbelieving voice. "This was your idea!" Over the falling debris of trees and the slightly smoking forest, a large black form was painting the night sky. They both scrambled to their feet and staggered across the lawn, exhausted and at the same time panicked. They heard the loud booming roar that symbolised that the dragon had spotted them and they increased their speed. "Can't you do something!" Jason cried out as they pounded past the lake and towards the steps of the castle. "We're not going to make it to the castle!" Jason didn't notice between his yelling and running, that Harry had stopped until he didn't get a reply. He halted and turned around to see Harry standing further back, his hands to the sky and a wind tousling his robes and messy mahogany hair.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jason yelled. The dragon was circling above Harry in the sky and all Jason could do was watch, frozen in shock. Suddenly Harry threw his head back and his hands slightly forward and an invisible force pushed the dragon back. It cried out again, sending chills up Jason's spine. Harry turned and came sprinting towards Jason. 

"Quick! It'll be back in any moment!" Harry gave Jason a big shove and he stumbled forward and began running at full pelt. They scrambled up the steps of the castle at the same moment the dragon landed at the base of the steps. Harry wrenched the door open and ducked inside, Jason quickly following him. With a loud boom they slammed the doors shut and breathed a sigh of relief, slumping against the door.

"Okay problem…" Jason said softly as he took in deep breaths. 

"Huh?"

"Dragon is outside. We need it inside."

"Oh bugger."

"Yeah."

They both slowly got their feet, staring at each other wearily and then both grabbed one of the double doors each and wrenched them open. The dragon's eyes met theirs at the sound of the door opening and let out a deafening roar. Harry and Jason exchanged glances before disappearing out of the sight down the corridor at a mad pace.

"What's keeping them?" Nada peered at her watch. "It's just after one am!"

"I hope they're okay…" Jess said worriedly. "I mean a troll is pretty big, how will they handle it?"

"Don't worry Jess, I'm sure they got something a lot smaller than a troll. Like maybe a boggart or something…"Anna said with a weak smile.

"Yeah sure-" Jess couldn't finish her sentence as the castle shook. "What- the-"

All three girls looked at each other wide eyed.

"You don't think…"

"They wouldn't..."

"Yeah…how could they get a troll…"

"…Too difficult…."

"It's probably just an…"

"Earthquake?"

"Boggarts don't make earthquakes…"

"Shit."

A bleary eyed Albus Dumbledore was shaken awake…literally. He placed his half moon glasses on his nose, bewildered and slipped on his slippers and padded out of his room and into his office. He stumbled slightly as his office shook and grabbed his wand and quickly left his office his face set.

"Shh!" Nada hissed. All three girls pressed themselves against the wall as the Headmaster stepped from his office and began striding towards the source of the quake. "Let's go." They all quickly scampered up the stairs before the gargoyle could close itself and skidded into the unusual office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Cool!" Anna grinned at the stuff and began to walk towards a cabinet that had a lock on it. Nada quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Stay focused!" She hissed. 

"Here it is!" Jess exclaimed and sprang at the hat, where it sat sleeping…that is…if a hat can sleep. It sprang 'awake' at once as Jess shook it and she placed it roughly on her blonde head.

"Ahh…Miss. Dubois. What an unexpected visit. What can I do for you?"

"What you can do for me…" Jess replied with gritted teeth. "Is keep your mouth shut."

"Indeed…" the hat mused.

"You listen to me you piece of cloth! You say one thing about us elementals and you'll wish you were never sown together!" Behind her, Jess could hear Anna laugh and a slap of a hand as Nada covered her mouth. She grinned, threatening was fun.

"Oh I wasn't planning to say any thing…" the hat said. Jess didn't quite believe it, and so knowing that the hat could see everything in her head, visualised a huge quick unpick, slowly pulling the hat to threads. She heard a sharp gasp from inside her mind and grinned. Then she chucked the hat to the floor, brandished her wand and cursed it.

"Feeling better now Jess?" Anna asked, watching her furious friend get her revenge. Jess turned around and smiled thinly,

"The hat won't say a word. And even if it tried…well it would soon be just ravels of thread!" She grinned triumphantly. "Come on, let's go see what kind of monster the boys let loose." They quickly left the office, the hat left lying on the floor ungracefully. The gargoyle slammed shut behind them quickly as they left, making them jump.

"Jeez, grumpy statues." Anna muttered shaking her head as they walked away. The distant thunder of whatever monster was let loose was becoming louder as they approached. "Is it just me or does that sound like it's coming straight at us?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. Nada squinted down the hall, trying to see what was coming towards them in the dark lights of the corridor. "Er…I think we're about to be run over."

"Really?" Jess asked snidely, rolling her eyes. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that we should run."

"No really guys. Are you blind!" Nada had stopped walking and was trying to keep herself upright, as the thunder shook everything in the corridor. The lights flickered slightly and then suddenly went out as if some great wind had extinguished the flames.

"Uh oh," Jess mumbled. "That can't be a good sign. Guys?" She paused. "GUYS?" Suddenly a hand snatched out and grabbed her pulling her into the darkness. She let out a scream but the hand muffled it as she was pushed down behind a statue.

"Shhh!" Someone hissed in her ear.

"Jason?" Jess whispered back. 

"The one and only."

"What the hell is that!" She hissed at him as she peered at the large black form leering in the dark corridor.

"Erm…"

"Jason…."

"A dragon?"

"A what?" Jess exclaimed shrilly and once again had her mouth clamped over by Jason's hand. The red eyes of the dragon shot like laser beams in their direction and paused. A large sniffing noise was heard as Jess sat frozen in Jason's arms. Her eyes widened in slight horror as she made out the shape of the dragon's head less than a meter away.

"AHGABLOOBLOO!"

Jess almost choked in terror and on slight laughter. Harry was definitely reckless.

"Wooohoooo Mr. Dragon!" 

The dark scales hit the light as the dragon swung around, narrowed red eyes seeking out the disruption that stopped it from smelling out its prey. Harry paused like a deer caught in headlights, suddenly wondering what possessed him to do something so suicidal. A sickeningly happy glint seemed to reflect from the dark pupils of the dragon as it swaggered forward towards Harry. The large padded noise of its claws hitting the ground seemed to shake the very walls of Hogwarts let alone the poor portraits which had moments ago fled in terror. 

"Guys…" Harry said softly, hoping that everyone was nearby in the dark to hear him. "Where's Dumbledore?" He got no reply; no one dared to speak for fear of the dragon. "Right o! I'll take that as a 'no, Dumbledore is no where near by.' Just great." He paused in his mumbling to take a few steps back and increase the distant between him and the menacing dragon. 

"Okay, that means we'll have get rid of this thing. Fantastic." Harry rolled his eyes to himself and then glanced at the torches, which had lost their flames. "Some light would be good Anna…" 

Seconds later and a flame flew from behind a suit of armour and bounced along lighting all the lights in the corridor before disappearing. The dragon halted for a moment in curiosity before pacing forward towards Harry more, a suspicious glint in its eye. 

"Erm, okay guys. Now let's see," Harry mumbled as he wiped the sweat from his palms on his robes. Suddenly the dragon lunged forward and Harry landed on his bum.

"Bloody hell. SOME HELP HERE PLEASE!" Harry rolled, narrowly missing a breath of fire that came shooting towards him. Not a moment later and a nearby suit of armour lost its helmet as it came soaring over and bonked the dragon right on its noggin. A roar of anger resounded from the dragon as it tossed its head madly, nostrils flaring and hot hair prickling the air about them.

"It's going to breathe fire I just know it….Nada…." Harry was slowly walking backwards as the dragon lowered its head directly at Harry and stalked forward. Its mouth opened wide and just as it was about to fry Harry to an inch a jet of water choked it. Harry dived into a hiding spot during the distraction and found himself pressed up with Anna.

"I've got a plan," she hissed at him, watching the dragon from the corner of her eye. "The dungeons are fire proof…"

"Are they?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Shut up Harry and let me talk." She glared at him and continued. "If we lock the dragon in one of those empty ones, it'll never be able to get out until we let it out." She looked at him expectantly and waited for a reply.

"Great idea," Harry nodded at her and stood up suddenly and began sprinting down the corridor. The dragon smoking by the ears whipped around and thundered after him.

"He's a bloody idiot!" Anna shrieked and sprinted after him. The other elementals rolled out of their hiding places in confusion and chased after her. She sprinted past a cross section of corridors and failed to notice the elderly wizard until she ran full pelt into him and fell to the ground breathing deeply. The others skidded to a halt around them.

"Miss. O'Sullivan?" Albus Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her and then turned and acknowledged the others. "Mr. Cumerford, Miss. Dubois and Miss. Makris."

"Professor!" Jess squealed. "There's a dragon chasing Harry!" Dumbledore looked slightly stunned for a second before he turned completely serious.

"Lead the way."

When Harry found himself at the stairs he cursed whatever God had made him this unlucky. It seemed the stairs had disappeared for the night  that led to the dungeons and the only ones in action were leading in all the wrong directions. He turned to look behind himself and saw frightening form of the dragon as it stalked triumphantly forward. Without a second glance, Harry jumped. He felt the air rushing past him and slowed his speedy drop to a nice float. He looked up and found the dragon breathing down on him literally. With a slight twist in the air, Harry flew down to the dungeon level and began running as the dragon hit the bottom with him. He ran past classroom after classroom until he found an unused one and sprinted inside. It was then that Harry realised he had just dug himself his own grave.

One, the dragon was now in the way of his only escape.

Two, it could make the classroom an oven in two seconds flat and have a nice Harry roast.

And three, there was nothing Harry could do about it.

"OH FUCK." Harry wasn't one to swear of course, but given the circumstances he felt he was entitled to a bit of swearing. "Holy shit in a brick, Mother of Merlin, Stupid Stupid Stupid…." Harry stopped in his tracks and suddenly grinned. The dragon couldn't fit through the door. "HA!" Harry lifted his hand and waved it and suddenly the door was shut in the face of the mad creature. He pulled out his wand and walked forward and got down on his stomach to peer through the crack under the door. He could just make out the movements of the huge clawed feet of the dragon as they paced in frustration. Harry stood and tapped his chin thoughtfully, as he madly tried to think of the spell that Sara had taught him recently. It basically would swap Harry with the Dragon, making the dragon the one stuck in the classroom and Harry the one in the corridor.  "What is it! Bloody hell…AHA!" Harry brandished his wand and yelled, "_Transference Draconis_!" 

With a pop he found himself in the corridor, and a loud roar signified the dragon was locked in the classroom.

"Good job Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up startled and his face fell. _Bloody hell, I'm in biiiiig trouble._

Remember to tell me what you think of this chapter, I really appreciate all the feed back. OH and can I just mention a fab story that you'll all love. A friend of mine, who is much better at writing than me, did it. Go to: ****

**All the Emily's out there must definitely read it becos she's an Emily too!**

**~Emily**


End file.
